Dōbutsu
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Di balik kehidupan normal manusia. Terdapat beberapa orang yang memiliki kelainan khusus dalam gen-nya. Namun karena tak ingin dianggap beda dengan yang lainnya, mereka merahasiakan kemampuan mereka. AU-School Life dengan penuh fantasi. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Dōbutsu

'K-paak!' suara sayap yang dikepakkan itu terdengar sampai ke telinga kelinci Sakura. Dua telinga kelinci itu muncul dan mencuat di sela-sela rambut merah muda Sakura, warna luarnya senada dengan rambut Sakura, sementara di bagian dalam telinga kelinci tersebut berwarna putih. Telinga yang panjangnya kira-kira 10cm itu, menekuk separuh ke depan, mencoba mendengar lebih detail lagi arah suara kepakan sayap itu berasal. Setelah yakin di mana sumber suaranya, telinga kelinci itu kembali mengecil atas perintah pemiliknya, segera berubah menjadi kuping manusia biasa sebelum ada seseorang yang memorgoki Sakura dengan telinga anehnya.

Gadis yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya itu, segera berlari ke arah yang dia yakini sumber suara kepakan sayap tersebut, yang selama ini selalu mengganggu tidurnya.

* * *

><p><strong>+Dōbutsu © Sayaka Dini<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**+Anima © Mukai Natsumi**

**SasuSaku**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**AU-School Life dengan penuh fantasi yang masih dirahasiakan.**

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

* * *

><p>Kedua kaki jenjang tersebut mengerem mendadak dari aktifitas larinya, segera berbelok dan masuk ke dalam gang kecil yang sedikit gelap karena bayangan kedua gedung apartement yang mengapitnya. Kali ini gadis berambut merah muda itu memelankan langkah kakinya, sepelan yang ia bisa menuju ujung gang tanpa penerangan tersebut. Di ujung sana sangat gelap. Tidak tampak apapun tapi Sakura tetap yakini ada seseorang di sana, atau lebih?<p>

Samar-samar terdengar suara –pria– erangan tertahan diikuti benda logam yang terjatuh membuktikan spekulasi Sakura. Namun entah mengapa itu malah membuat Sakura urung untuk mendekati sudut gang yang gelap itu. Langkahnya terhenti. Tenggorokannya terkecat, seolah ada logam besar yang menjanggal membuat Sakura menelan ludah dengan pahit.

"Siapa?" suara Sakura terdengar agak gemetar. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kemana keberanian yang ia punya semula? Kemana rasa ingin tahu yang sangat menggebu lima belas menit yang lalu? Kenapa kini ia menyesal datang ke gang sempit ini? Kenapa ia dengan bodohnya tidak langsung pulang ke rumah sehabis sekolah? Malah berkeliaran di pinggir kota Konoha hanya untuk meluapkan rasa ingin tahunya? Sampai malam ini tiba. Dengan berbekal intuisinya sendiri. Mengantarkan Sakura pada gang sempit yang mendadak suasananya berubah menjadi mencekang.

"T-tolong... Ughh!"

Dan kaki Sakura benar-benar gemetar dengan sendi kakinya yang melemas mendengar suara lirih nan tersirat rasa kesakitan tersebut.

'KLONTANG!'

Sakura nyaris menjerit. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kaleng kosong menggelinding di samping tong sampah disusul meongan kucing hitam yang melompat turun.

Pengalihan perhatian itu ternyata berdampak pada sosok yang tadinya berada dalam kegelapan. Sekelabat itu melompat, ah tidak, dia terbang. Dengan bunyi kepakan sayap yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis itu kembali menoleh, mendongak ke atas.

Sesosok pria itu melambung tinggi, dengan kedua sayap lebar yang mengepak di punggungnya, membawa sosok pria lain dalam dekapannya yang menjerit ketakutan.

"AAAAKHH!" jeritan kesakitan dari orang yang dibawa itu memecah keheningan malam. Perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan hilangnya kedua bayangan tersebut dalam langit malam.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya. Sakura diam terpaku, mata emeraldnya melebar sempurna, mendongak ke atas langit malam dengan ketidak percayaan kejadian tersebut. Seketika itu dia jatuh terduduk, mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Sesuatu yang lembut jatuh di atas kepala Sakura.

Gadis itu meraih bulu burung yang mendarat di kepalanya. Bulu burung panjang sekitar tujuh centi, nyaris berwarna hitam sempurna kecuali di puncuknya yang putih.

Memutar bulu itu dan menelitinya. Meski Sakura tidak begitu mengenal wajah pria itu, juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun satu yang pasti. Pria yang terbang tadi pasti seseorang yang 'sejenis' dengan dirinya. Hanya saja...

"Dia separuh burung, sejenis burung yang besar..."

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

Keesokan harinya. Sakura menguap lebar, menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan nafas itu dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, dengan ogah-ogahan ia berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, matanya yang separuh terbuka mengintip ukiran tulisan di atas gerbang sekolah. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau tidak akan salah masuk sekolah. Okayama Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha, Negara Hii. Benar, itu memang sekolah yang sudah Sakura tempati selama satu tahun lebih. Sayangnya, pintu gerbang sudah tertutup rapat. Dan satpam berkumis tebal itu hanya tersenyum sinis pada Sakura dari balik pagar.

Hah. Hanya masalah pagar tertutup. Dengan tampang –tidak-jadi-masalah- Sakura berbalik, membelok ke sisi gedung lain. Meninggalkan pak satpam yang cengo di tempat melihat tingkahnya. Dalam hati satpam itu tak habis pikir, 'ntu anak benar-benar mau bolos sekolah?'

...

Di pinggir sekolah sebelah barat. Dengan pembatas dinding menjulang dua setengah meter. Sakura berdiri di sisi luar sekolah Okayama. Merasa yakin sekitarnya tampak sepi, juga tahu betul di balik dinding itu adalah halaman belakang sekolah yang juga sepi karena pelajaran sudah dimulai lima menit lalu. Sakura melepas kedua sepatu dan kaos kakinya, lalu melemparnya melewati dinding pembatas tersebut.

"Bagus, sekarang giliranku yang melompat."

Sekali lagi, Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Aman.

Berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua kakinya. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Perlahan, kedua telapak kaki itu berkedut-kedut, memunculkan bulu rambut merah muda yang lebat, jari-jarinya perlahan mengecil, sementara telapaknya membesar dan membulat. Bulu rambut merah muda itu menjalar hingga ke betis dan lutut Sakura. Kaki jenjang itu menekuk empat puluh lima derajat. Merubah bentuk kaki manusia yang kini menjadi kaki kelinci.

Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Sakura melompat tinggi, melewati pembatas dinding yang tingginya lebih dua meter itu dengan mudah, dan mendarat dengan nyaman di halaman belakang sekolah.

Hup! Senyuman kesenangan terpatri jelas di paras cantiknya. Segera ia kembalikan wujud kakinya seperti semula. Mengambil kedua sepatunya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Terburu-buru, Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu menuju gedung sekolah. Tanpa sadar sosok lain melihat tingkahnya dari balik pohon.

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

Pintu geser kelas XI-B itu terbuka. Sesisi kelas terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya kembali riuh begitu tahu yang masuk kelas bukan guru mereka. Melainkan salah satu teman kelas mereka sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

"Forehead!"

Ino, teman sebangkunya itu melambai riang pada Sakura. Mengajaknya segera bergabung dalam 'berita terhangat' pagi ini bersama dua siswi lain yang mengelilingi bangku tersebut.

Sakura balas tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya berminat.

Ino tersenyum sumringah. "Murid baru!"

"Ya. Tahun ini ada murid baru di kelas kita!" Tenten menimpali, gadis bercopel dua itu duduk di belakang Ino.

Matsuri, di samping Tenten, ikut angkat bicara. "Katanya sih cowok. Aish... aku harap dia benar-benar tampan dan membawa suasana baru di sekolah yang suram ini."

"Suasana baru?" sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, ia tak mengerti.

Matsuri mengangguk. "Yup. Suasana baru, kehidupan cinta baru di masa-masa remaja. Anak baru yang membawa cinta pada seseorang yang sudah sekian lamanya menunggu dijemput oleh–aww!" Matsuri tersentak mendapat sundulan kasar dari Tenten. Seketika itu ia mendelik tajam pada sang tersangka.

"Kau terlalu mengada-ngada. Kebanyakan menonton drama romansa sih," ledek Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidanya.

"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau hal itu bisa terjadi bukan!" timpal Ino dengan semangat. Membangkitkan imajinasi Matsuri lagi yang tampak kesem-sem sendiri dengan khayalan indahnya bersama someone.

"Yang benar saja," Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hal semacam itu hanya terjadi di film, novel, ataupun drama harian."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Matsuri menggeleng. "Kau salah Tenten. Malah kebanyakan cerita dalam film atau novel diangkat dari kisah nyata. Mungkin cerita anak baru di sekolah yang membawa kisah cinta baru itu terdengar pasaran. Tapi ternyata kejadian semacam itu sering terjadi di kehidupan nyata."

"Really?" Tenten terkesan tak percaya.

"Daripada kalian berdebat terus, kenapa kita tidak taruhan saja! Murid baru itu akan membuat kita terpikat atau tidak?" usul Sakura dengan semangatnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan tanggapan ketiga temannya.

"Aahhh... taruhan lagi," keluh Matsuri.

"Kau ini. Sering sekali mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," Tenten cemberut.

Sakura memasang wajah innocent. "Kenapa? Kalian takut?"

"Yah. Yah. Yah," Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. "Kau menang. Bahkan sebelum bertaruh kau itu sudah menang. Oh ayolah, Sakura. Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau itu selalu menang taruhan tahun ini. Ini kan tahun keberuntunganmu, tahun kelinci, shiomu, forehead!"

Sakura hanya cengegesan. Dan di waktu yang bersamaan. Guru Kakashi memasuki kelas, yah, seperti biasa, dia terlambat lima belas menit. Eits, ralat, hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, karena Kakashi tidak datang sendirian. Oke, kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku bukan?

"Tuh, anak barunya," bisik Tenten cepat, menyuruh kedua temannya yang menghadap ke belakang tadi, kembali ke posisi semula dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Seisi kelas terdiam. Bisikan siswa di beberapa sisi kembali terdengar begitu Kakashi menjelaskan siapa pemuda berseragam Okayama gakuen yang dia bawa masuk tersebut. Laki-laki berambut raven dengan gaya stoicnya itu berdiri di depan kelas. Menebarkan kharisma tersendiri yang membuat beberapa siswi terpesona melihatnya, tanpa mempedulikan sorot mata tajam, dingin, penuh keangkuhan, dan diam-diam sangat meneliti segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

"Wow. Seharusnya tadi aku terima taruhannya," bisik Matsuri. Ia membusungkan badan ke depan untuk mencapai telinga Sakura. "Dia benar-benar buat kita terpikat. Iya kan?"

Ino mengangguk menyetujui. "Dia tampan lho." Ino menoleh ke teman sebangkunya, mendapati Sakura tak membalas ucapannya, malah diam membisu melihat murid baru di depan, dengan mulut yang sedikit melongo. Seketika itu Ino tersenyum jahil. "Wah, wah, kau bahkan sudah terpesona dalam pandangan pertama."

_Tidak!_ Rasanya Sakura ingin menjeritkan kata itu. Namun tenggorokannya kali ini tercekat, sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Yah, malam sebelumnya. Kejadian di gang sempit itu kembali teringat dalam memori Sakura. Terutama bagian di mana sekelabat bayangan yang terbang tinggi di atasnya.

Tidak salah lagi. Bayangan laki-laki dengan sayap lebar yang melambung tinggi itu terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya. Model rambut belakang yang mencuat ke atas itu. Postur tubuh yang sangat mirip. Juga mata onyk yang tersirat sangat tajam.

Sejak kejadian semalam, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Sakura. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda terbang itu pada pria malang yang menjerit ketakutan dalam dekapannya? Dikemanakan pria malang itu? Apa dia mencabiknya? Atau jangan-jangan dia memakannya? Siapa tahu, siswa baru itu memang 'sejenis' dengan Sakura. Tapi dia jenis berbahaya. Mungkinkah... dia separuh burung bangkai yang kejam?

"Nah, kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang," ujar Kakashi.

"Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan dari kota Suna," kata Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Mata onyx-nya meneliti seisi kelas, dan pada akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan mata emerald Sakura yang duduk di bangku ketiga dari depan, kedua dari jendela.

Sakura yang sejak tadi membeku di bangkunya. Langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu pandangan tajam Sasuke bertemu dengannya. Sakura menunduk, bisa ia rasakan tangannya bergetar hebat. Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu kemari? Kenapa ia harus satu sekolah dengan Sakura? Satu kelas pula? Apa tujuannya?

"Baiklah... sekarang, Uchiha-san, kau bisa sebangku dengan Naruto. Di sana." Kakashi menunjuk bangku kosong di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Sayangnya gadis itu masih belum menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Langkah besar kaki itu mulai menapak, mendekat.

'Deg!'

Detak jantung Sakura pun mulai berdegup kencang. Ia masih terus menunduk sambil menautkan kedua tangannya. _Apa-apaan ini? Jangan mendekat!_ Teriak nalar Sakura, berusaha ingin menghentikan langkah kaki itu, namun rasanya sangat berat untuk dihentikan.

Dari lirikan mata Sakura yang memandang ke bawah, ia bisa melihat kaki itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sakura menutup matanya dengan erat.

"Hei," suara berat itu memanggil. Entah siapa yang dimaksud, Sakura harap itu bukan dia.

Terdengar Sasuke mendengus. "Hei. Kau yang berambut merah muda."

'Deg!'

Aah... sirna sudah harapan Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk menormalkan jantungnya, menghilangkan rasa takutnya. _Tidak! Pria itu tidak mungkin mau macam-macam padaku di depan umum begini kan?_ Pikirnya.

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sakura membuka matanya, perlahan, ia mendongak, pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun kali ini tidak setajam tadi, terlebih lagi, ada senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. Ah, tidak! Bukan! Itu bukan senyuman! Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, senyum tipis itu menggambarkan sebuah ejekan, yang seolah mengatakan 'Kena-Kau!'

"Ini bulpenmu kan? Kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya," ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan bulpen putih dengan aksen kepala kelinci merah muda di atas ujungnya.

Sakura tidak menimpalinya, ia masih diam menatap horror pada Sasuke, yang disalah artikan oleh teman-temannya sebagai tatapan terpesona atau pun tatapan cinta? Hei, mereka kan tidak tahu inti masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Ehm." Ino hendak mencairkan suasana, karena sejak tadi mereka berdua sudah jadi bahan tontonan seisi kelas. Yang Ino tak habis pikir adalah, kenapa guru Kakashi juga diam saja? Malah keenakan duduk dibangkunya sambil membuka beberapa lembar buku. Hm? Itu buku atau buku?

Ino segera mengambil bulpen Sakura dari tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih Uchiha-san. Sakura juga ingin mengatakan hal itu. Hanya saja dia... em.. dia..."

"Dia terbawa suasana!" sambung Matsuri, membuat Ino bernafas lega karena dibantu mencari alasan. Meski itu bukan alasan yang logis. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak merubah apapun. Karena Sasuke diam menatap Sakura yang juga diam (atau takut) membeku dalam tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Sakura sedang ada masalah, Uchiha-san. Makanya sejak tadi dia terus diam. Kuharap kau mau memakluminya. Jadi... Uchiha-san, bisakah kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Agar pelajaran segera dimulai oleh Kakashi-sensei," ini Tenten yang berbicara, mengucapkan kalimat halus untuk mengusir Sasuke juga sekaligus untuk menyindir Kakashi yang sejak tadi diam dibalik mejanya. Hah! Por untuk Tenten si penyalamat Sakura.

"Hn," dan gumaman singkat itu mengakhiri tatapan penuh 'selidik' atau tatapan penuh cinta yang ditafsirkan sebagian orang. Sasuke pun berbalik, duduk di samping Naruto yang sejak tadi tampak menggebu-gebu dengan teman barunya.

Kakashi yang sadar diri pun mulai pembelajaran.

"Psst!" Ino menyenggol Sakura di tengah pelajaran. "Sepertinya, kisah anak baru yang datang membawa kisah cinta baru itu benar adanya di dunia nyata. Contohnya kau dengan Uchiha itu kan?" goda Ino.

"Ino-Pig!" Sakura mendelik. "Tidak! Kau salah paham. Aku dan dia..." Sakura melirik Sasuke di sebrangnya, yang juga ikut melirik karena merasa diperhatikan. Mereka kembali bertemu pandang. Dan lagi-lagi, Sakura buru-buru memutuskannya dan menunduk dalam diam. Menutupi keguguannya dan ketakutannya. Sayangnya Ino kembali salah mengartikannya. Mengira Sakura menunduk karena merona...

"Hi hi hi... kau lucu Forehead! Benar-benar kena cupid!" goda Ino dengan jahil. Namun kali ini tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke masih belum juga memutuskan pandangannya dari gelagat aneh Sakura. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu. Hey, tidak sulit mencari siswi berseragam sailor Okayama yang memiliki rambut merah muda mencolok bukan?

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang meluncur dari wastafel. Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin toilet di hadapannya. Masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, tentu, karena ini masih jam istirahat sekolah.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ada apa denganmu?" ia berbicara dengan bayangannya di cermin.

"Kenapa kau jadi bertingkah konyol seperti ini?" ia mengerutkan dahinya di depan cermin. "Padahal minggu lalu kau begitu menggebu-gebu untuk mencarinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang–" Sakura mendengus, menatap kedua tangannya. "Kenapa aku jadi begitu takut?"

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sendu. "Padahal dia sudah ada di depan mata. Datang sendiri. Tapi, tapi, kenapa dia jadi tampak menyeramkan di mataku?"

Ia terdiam dalam sepersekian detik. Lalu menggeleng keras. "Tidak. ." Kembali menyalakan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya. Menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini." Sakura kembali bertekad. "Aku yang memulai. Aku pula yang harus mengakhiri. Yah. Aku tidak boleh plin-plan. Kembali pada tujuan awal. Aku harus menemuinya dan membicarakan hal ini. Yah, benar!"

Benar, sejak awal, sejak seminggu lalu. Di mana Sakura dibangungkan dengan suara kepakan sayap di tengah malam. Meski suara itu jauh, namun sangat sensitive di telinga kelinci Sakura saat ia tidur. Dan malam itu, Sakura terpaku melihat manusia bersayap terbang di angkasa. Di bawah bayangan bulan purnama. Seperti sebuah mimpi. Akhirnya Sakura tidak merasa tersendirikan dengan keanehan dalam tubuhnya. Karena ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang bisa mengubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi separuh binatang. Dan Sakura benar-benar ingin tahu jawaban pasti dari berbagai pertanyaannya selama ini.

Sakura mengambil tissu dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin, lalu tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. "Yosh! Semangat Sakura. Kau pasti bisa!" gadis itu pun meninggalkan toilet cewek. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa sadar, kalau kalimat-kalimat ambigu tadi terdengar jelas oleh tiga temannya yang bersembunyi di bilik kamar mandi.

Ino yang nongol pertama, keluar dari balik bilik sambil tersenyum jahil. "Ow, ternyata Sakura sejak awal sudah mengenal Uchiha yah. Sampai-sampai dia ingin mencarinya."

Matsuri cekikikan. "Sakura benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta."

"Dasar," Tenten mendengus, namun dia ikut tersenyum juga. "Ternyata Sakura sudah remaja."

Ha ha ha... kita tinggalkan saja trio yang mau tahu urusan orang lain itu.

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

"Yo. Teman baru! Kita makan bareng yuk. Gimana kalau sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Kau yang traktir," bujuk Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke, sok akrab dengan siapa saja, tipikal Naruto banget.

Sasuke menurunkan lengan Naruto dari bahunya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin makan."

"Huft! Kau ini," Naruto mencibir. "Padahal sudah aku antar sampai kantin. Tapi kau malah bilang tidak mau makan?" Naruto memasang wajah frustasi yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak sedang berselera makan saat ini," timpal Sasuke datar. Ia melirik sudut luar kantin, dan seketika itu juga, matanya yang tajam sudah pasti menangkap sekelabat rambut merah muda yang dengan cepat bersembuyi di balik dinding. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. 'Dia mengikutiku rupanya,' batinnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau coba saja dulu makanan di sini. Bagaimana kalau ramen? Nah, kau tinggal duduk saja, nanti kupesankan. Yah?" Naruto masih berusaha membujuk teman barunya ini. "Hehehe... sekalian kau traktir aku juga nanti." Dengan niat yang menguntungkan Naruto sendiri, tentu saja.

"Tidak Naruto. Lain kali saja." dan itu kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kesal setengah mati.

"Dia benar-benar sombong. Dasar teme!" gerutunya.

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

Sakura diam-diam, kembali mengintip melalui pintu kantin. Dan alangkah kagetnya dia melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

'Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Aku ketahuan!'

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Buru-buru Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu, dia lari menjauh membuat Sasuke agak terkejut dengan tindakannya.

"Hei! Kau! Rambut merah muda!"

Jangan harap Sakura akan berhenti lari mendengar seruan Sasuke yang tertuju padanya. Yah, jangan harap. Kecuali kalau Sasuke bisa menandingi lari gadis itu.

...

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sakura mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya. Ia berhenti di belakang halaman sekolah. Merasa yakin Sasuke tidak bisa mengejarnya. Gadis itu bersandar pada sisi dinding belakang gedung sekolah. Tempat ini sepi, tentu, karena di balik tembok di belakangnya ini adalah perpustakaan, bukan kelas atau ruang klub lain yang biasa ramai.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ternyata lari dari pria 'menyeramkan' seperti Sasuke itu melelahkan juga.

"Sudah selesai main kejar-kejarannya?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung menyesali dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegak di sana. Bersedekap dada sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

Instingnya mengatakan Sakura harus segera lari. Yah, dia hendak lari. Namun kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang menarik lengan Sakura terlampau cepat dan kembali menyentakkannya di dinding di belakang Sakura.

Gadis itu meringis kesakitan, namun Sasuke tak mau peduli. Pemuda itu malah menghimpit tubuh Sakura dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang menekan dinding di kedua sisi kepala Sakura.

(sekilas info: Oke, ini adegan yang sangat pasaran. Tapi apa boleh buat, scen ini sangat diperlukan untuk alur cerita saya. #backsound:Ind*mi#)

"Dengar," suara tegas Sasuke terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. "Kau harus menjawab jujur pertanyaanku. Mengerti?"

Sakura membeku ditempat, suara dan tatapan tajam yang begitu dekat itu, membuat Sakura tak bisa berkutit. Sasuke terpaksa mengulang karena tak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Hei. Merah muda. Kau dengar tidak?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"So, kau melihat semua kejadian tadi malam?"

Mata emerald Sakura membulat sempurna. Bibirnya mulai gemetar.

"Jawab!" tegas Sasuke menuntut.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "I-iya." dan firasat Sakura semakin buruk melihat seringai tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura melotot penuh horor.

"U-untuk apa itu!" akhirnya Sakura berbicara. "Kau jangan berani macam-macam denganku!" gadis itu pun berseru. Namun ia harus kembali menyesali ucapannya begitu melihat kilatan marah pada mata Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu." Sasuke membuka pisau lipatnya tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Kau telah membuat aku marah."

"T-tunggu!" Sakura mulai panik. "Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas." Sasuke memainkan ujung mata pisau itu di kening Sakura, membuat gadis itu menahan nafas. "Kau sudah melihat semuanya." Benda tajam nan dingin itu menyentuh pelipis Sakura, hanya meraba, tidak menekan, namun tetap membuat Sakura membeku dan takut setengah mati.

"L-lantas? Kenapa? Aku belum menceritakannya pada siapa pun kok. Lagipula aku kan –"

"Diam."

Sakura bungkam.

"Justru itu," pisau itu kembali bergerak, turun melalui sisi pipi kiri Sakura, dan berhenti tepat di sudut bibir gadis itu. Mata onyx Sasuke yang juga menatap bibir Sakura, kini beralih pada mata emeraldnya. "Saksi mata harus dibasmi sebelum ia membocorkannya."

'Deg!'

Mata emerald Sakura membulat sempurna.

"Sakuraaa!" Matsuri datang dari kejauhan. "Aku sedang mencarimu karena–ah! Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu." Matsuri terkejut melihat Sasuke juga berada di sana, terlebih lagi posisi Sakura yang terhimpit oleh Sasuke dan dinding.

Awalnya, Matsuri berniat mencari Sakura dan bisa menebak Sakura pasti ke halaman belakang sekolah, eh gak taunya. Matsuri malah disajikan pemandangan yang 'berbahaya'.

Tidak! Matsuri tidak sempat melihat pisau lipat itu karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyembunyikannya di balik saku celananya.

"Oh, kau." Sasuke berbalik menoleh ke arah Matsuri. Sementara Sakura masih berdiri terpaku di sana, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, sehingga ia hanya bisa bernafas lega dalam pikirannya.

"Hehehe... maaf Sasuke, sudah mengganggumu. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh Sakura. Bisa pinjam sebentar."

"Hn. Tak apa."

"Sakura?" Matsuri memanggil, masih dari jarak dua meter dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun Sakura masih tak merespon, dia shock, yah tentu saja. Tidak pernah menerima ancaman pembunuhan, heh?

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Mata emerald gadis itu terlihat kosong, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dengan goresan kecil di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke agaknya terkejut melihatnya, rupanya tanpa sadar, pisau lipat yang ia tekan tadi sempat menggores sudut bibir Sakura.

Sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan tindakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyentuh sudut bibir Sakura yang berdarah, mengusapnya perlahan, berniat menghapus 'jejak kejahatannya'. Namun lagi-lagi tindakan itu disalah artikan oleh Matsuri yang melihatnya.

'Auw, bibir Sakura memerah? Jangan-jangan? Mereka habis ciuman?' dan imajinasi Matsuri dari hasil hobi nonton drama romansa kembali berkeliaran dengan ganas dalam otaknya. 'Aaah... mereka so sweet...' pikir Matsuri.

'Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!'

Bahkan detak jantung Sakura semakin kencang, sangat kencang, tapi anehnya dia merasa degup jantung ini agak berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Sudah..." suara Sasuke mendadak terdengar lebih lembut. "Tidak apa..." Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Untuk saat ini..." Dan seringai kecil itu tampak kembali di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Matsuri.

Matsuri berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sementara gadis berambut merah muda itu merosot dari sandarannya. Duduk di atas rumput sambil mencerna ucapan terakhir Sasuke tadi beserta seringai tipis yang pasti membawa firasat buruk bagi Sakura.

"Sudah, tidak apa, untuk saat ini," Sakura mengulang ucapan itu lagi. Mendadak ia tersentak dari lamunannya.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Maksudnya dia ingin melepaskanku untuk saat ini saja? Dan di lain waktu ia benar-benar akan membunuhku? Oh tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku lari? Sementara dia satu sekolah denganku? Sekelas pula? Mana mungkin aku memberitahukan orang lain, yang pasti tidak akan percaya karena tidak ada bukti sama sekali. Oh Kami-sama~ aku harus bagaimana?

"Aaahhh!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila dibuatnya!" runtuknya.

Sementara Matsuri terkikik geli melihatnya. "Kau memang sudah tergila-gila dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura-chan~" godanya.

Bersambung...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**wah, udah lama saya gak buat fict dengan pemeran utama Sasuke-kun dan Sakura nih... habisnya, akhir-akhir ini, entah napa, saya malas kalau mau baca fict Sasusaku. Karena kebanyakan fict sasusaku sekarang itu marry sue, entah pada Sakura atau Sasuke. Maksudnya, aku jadi heran sendiri, kenapa mendadak Sakura digambarkan terlampau cantik sampe-sampe direbutin lebih dari tiga cowok tampan pula... padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan chara cewek lainnya itu tidak kalah cantik kok... begitu pun dengan Sasuke.. *curcol terselebung*

Dan pada akhirnya, saya bangkit lagi pengen buat SasuSaku... oke, jujur dah, dedikasi buat cowok saya yang suka dengan SasuSaku, *nyengar-nyengir*

Oh ya, Saya akui satu lagi yah. Fict ini terinspirasi dua manga sekaligus. Yakni **+Anima** dan **Code Breaker**... but, tidak semuanya mirip dengan dua manga itu, hanya idenya tercetus dari cerita dua manga tersebut. Dan targetnya, nih fict multichap gak pengen banyak-banyak. Yah, kita lihat saja nanti...

Oke, sekian dari saya. Bersediakah abang-abang, nona-nona, senpai-senpai, adek-adek sekalian untuk meninggalkan review-nya. Pantaskah diri saya diberi semangat melalui review? Hanya Anda yang tahu... *ngedipin mata#Plaak!*

**~Dini~**


	2. Chapter 2

Dua belas tahun yang lalu…

Kaki kecil Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam dapur rumahnya. Dengan wajah berbinar, ia menghampiri ibunya yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan siang mereka berdua.

"Okaa-can! Lihat! Lihat! Aku punya telinga kelinci!"

'PRANG!'

Senyum lebar Sakura sirna begitu melihat pecahan piring jatuh di kaki ibunya. "K-kaa-can?"

Mata rubby ibunya melebar. Wajahnya tampak shock melihat dua telinga kelinci muncul dan mencuat di kedua sisi kepala anaknya. Ia segera menghampiri anaknya. "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ibunya berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, memegang kedua bahu kecil anaknya seraya menatap telinga kelinci Sakura dengan horror. "Hilangkan nak. Cepat hilangkan!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar bentakan ibunya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, perlahan telinga kelincinya mengecil, menyusut dan kembali berbentuk kuping manusia seperti biasa. "K-kenapa... kenapa kaa-can..." Sakura chibi mulai terisak.

Tatapan ibunya kembali sendu dan melembut. "Tidak nak..." ia menghapus air mata Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, kenapa kaa-can tidak cuka dengan telinga kelinciku?"

"Kaa-san bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja, kaa-san tidak ingin kau memperlihatkannya pada orang lain," jawab ibunya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura penuh keingin tahuan.

"Karena kau nanti dianggap... aneh. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukan hal itu Sakura."

"Tidak cemua yah? Apa ibu bica?" tanya Sakura kecil dengan cadelnya.

Ibunya menggeleng.

"Apa dulu ayah bica?"

"Kaa-san tidak tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa aku bica?"

"Sudah Sakura. Cukup. Jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi. Dan jangan tunjukan telinga kelinci itu lagi pada siapa pun. Mengerti?" ultimatum ibunya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sakura kecil mengangguk. Memendam semua keingintahuannya. Dan merahasiakan kemampuan yang ia punya. Sampai sekarang...

* * *

><p><strong>+Dōbutsu © Sayaka Dini<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**+Anima © Mukai Natsumi**

**SasuSaku**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**AU-School Life dengan penuh fantasi yang masih dirahasiakan.**

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

* * *

><p>"Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong! Anak baru itu sangat berbahaya. Dia monster. Penjahat kelas kakap. Berdarah dingin. Tanpa punya belas kasihan pada siapa pun–"<p>

"Cukup Sakura. Dari tadi kau terus menerus menjelekkannya. Apa sebegitu besarnya pertengkaran kalian?" cibir Tenten.

"Tidak, mereka tidak sedang bertengkar," sahut Matsuri. "Aku baru saja memergoki mereka ciuman di belakang gedung."

"Oh ya? Kau melihatnya?" seru Ino tak percaya.

"Tidak! Kau salah paham Matsuri!" bantah Sakura.

"Salah paham apanya? Jelas-jelas aku melihat Sasuke menghimpitmu di dinding, bibirmu juga memerah! Hihihi... iya kan?" Matsuri mengedip jahil.

"Aish... Matsuri," Ino mendengus kecewa. "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil fotonya?"

"Ah iya! Aku benar-benar lupa. Lagian sejak awal aku tidak tahu kalau ada Sasuke juga di sana."

"Tidak. Kubilang kalian salah paham. Anak baru itu mau membunuhku tadi!" seru Sakura panik.

Matsuri cekikikan. "Ya, ya, dia memang mau membunuhmu. Dengan ciuman panjang yang nyaris merebut semua oksigenmu. Tapi karena Sasuke tidak mau kau mati begitu saja, akhirnya dia melepaskan ciuman ganas yang–aww!" lagi-lagi Tenten menyundul jidat Matsuri.

"Hentikan imajinasimu itu. Kau benar-benar kebanyakan nonton drama romansa," cibir Tenten.

Matsuri hendak protes.

'Braaak!'

Namun gebrakan meja oleh kedua tangan Sakura mengagetkan teman-temannya. Juga mengalihkan perhatian beberapa siswa lain yang sudah masuk kelas. Bel istirahat masuk baru saja berbunyi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" seru Sakura mulai naik pitam. "Aku serius! Dia itu pembunuh! Kalian tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Ino, Matsuri dan Tenten saling lempar pandang bingung. Sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa.

"Oh... jadi begitu rupanya..." Tenten mengangguk-ngangguk, merasa sudah paham.

Sakura mulai tersenyum, mengira teman-temannya sudah percaya.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Ya ampun Sakura. Bukan begitu caranya kalau kau tidak mau kami merebut Sasuke darimu." Ino kembali cekikikan.

Senyuman Sakura memudar.

Matsuri menggeleng dengan gelinya. "Ckckck... memangnya Sasuke punya tampang pembunuh dari mana?"

Sakura mendelik. "Percayalah. Aku tidak bohong! Kemarin malam saja aku melihat dia mau membunuh seseorang!"

"Siapa yang mau membunuh?"

'Deg!'

Ketiga temannya langsung berhenti tertawa. Sakura pun langsung membeku di tempat begitu mendengar sahutan dari belakangnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Sasuke.

Perlahan Sakura berbalik, mendapati Sasuke berdiri di samping mejanya sambil menatap tajam padanya. Sementara Naruto yang berdiri dan merangkul bahu Sasuke di sampingnya ikut bicara.

"Kudengar tadi kalian menyebut nama Sasuke. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada kabar baru mengenai teman baru kita ini?" tanya Naruto penuh minat seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

Matsuri tersenyum jahil. "Kau tidak tahu ya Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke itu kan sudah–hmpf!"

Sakura langsung membungkam mulut Matsuri. Ino yang melihatnya kembali terkikik, dan Tenten tersenyum geli.

"Wah! Kalian main rahasia-rahasian yah!" tuding Naruto.

"Ini namanya rahasia antara cewek, Naruto," sahut Ino sambil mengedipkan mata dengan jahilnya.

"Hei," Sasuke memanggil sambil menepuk bahu Sakura, yang seketika itu membuat Sakura langsung menegang di tempat.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Sakura menoleh dan mendongak pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "A-apa?"

Seringai kecil tampak di wajah Sasuke melihat reaksi Sakura. "Temui aku sepulang sekolah."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu mendapatkan reaksi berbeda dari Sakura dengan teman-temannya. Mata emerald Sakura yang melebar penuh horror sementara ketiga temannya bersiul menggoda.

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

Sakura bertingkah terlampau buru-buru. Menutup pintu lokernya pun dengan kasar, mengagetkan beberapa siswa di sekitarnya yang mendengar hentakan pintu loker tersebut. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengejar ketiga temannya yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu ke luar gedung sekolah.

"Teman-teman!" Sakura berseru sambil berlari menyusul tiga temannya.

"Sakura?" Ino megerutkan keningnya heran. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kukira kau akan pergi menemui Sasuke."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menemuinya!" tegas Sakura sambil menggeleng.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tenten ikut heran. "Kau terlihat sangat marah dengan Uchiha itu," duga Tenten.

"Kau ngambek padanya yah?" tebak Matsuri, dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Beberapa kali sih aku harus menjelaskannya pada kalian. Anak baru itu orang yang berbahay–"

"Hei."

Sakura bungkam, dia kembali membeku di tempat karena mendengar suara Sasuke di belakangnya. Sakura berbalik, dan lagi-lagi ia memberikan tatapan penuh horror pada Sasuke.

"K-kau!" Sakura menunjuk hidung Sasuke. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak lupa pada janji kita kan?"

"J-janji? Hei, sejak kapan aku menyetujui perintahmu itu!" seru Sakura panik. Cukup menarik perhatian beberapa siswa di halaman sekolah yang hendak pulang dari sekolah.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah menatap tajam pada Sakura. Membuat nyali gadis itu kembali ciut seketika. 'Sial! Aku berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh!' batinnya.

Sakura berusaha memutar otaknya untuk bisa lari dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sakura menjetikkan jarinya seolah baru mengingat suatu hal yang penting. "Aku hampir lupa. Hari ini aku dan Ino akan mencari bahan untuk praktek biologi besok lusa. Iya kan Ino?" Sakura menoleh pada Ino dengan senyum sumringah.

Ino tersentak. "Ah, iya ya. Tapi kau tenang saja Sakura. Aku bisa meminta bantuan Tenten dan Matsuri kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ino balas tersenyum pada Sakura.

"A-apa?" Sakura melongo tak percaya. "T-tapi kan..."

"Iya." Matsuri mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kami tidak keberatan membantu kelompokmu dan Ino kok. Tidak masalah. Iya kan Tenten?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Ya. Kau pergi saja dulu dengan Uchiha itu jika memang ada urusan penting."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku kan satu team dengan Ino. Mana bisa aku–"

"Sudahlah Sakura," potong Ino. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tugas ini. Pergilah bersama Sasuke." Mendadak Ino mendorong punggung Sakura ke arah Sasuke. Tubuh gadis itu oleng, hingga wajahnya membentur dada bidang Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia buru-buru berdiri tegak dan mengambil jarak menjauh dari Sasuke sambil merinding takut. Dan entah kenapa, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Sementara ketiga temannya sudah berlari menjauhi keduanya. Matsuri dari kejauhan berteriak menggoda. "Selamat bersenang-senang Sakura-chan~"

"T-tunggu! Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sakura hendak mengejar ketiga temannya lagi. Namun Sasuke dengan cepat sudah meraih lengan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak, ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang mendadak mengeluarkan aura 'berbahaya'.

"Jangan coba lari dariku lagi. Merah muda..." sinis Sasuke lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

'Glek!'

Tidak! Sakura tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Dia tetap harus lari. Yah, mumpung masih di halaman sekolah yang ramai dengan siswa-siswa Okayama yang berlalu-lalang. Sakura harus mengambil kesempatan ini.

"TIDAK MAU!" dan Sakura berteriak. Berhasil menarik perhatian sekeliling. "Aku bilang tidak mau yah tidak mau! Lepaskan!" pinta Sakura dengan suara kerasnya dan memberontak dari genggaman tangan Sasuke pada lenganya.

Dan beginilah reaksi beberapa siswa dan siswi Okayama.

"Ada apa itu?"

"Sepertinya mereka bertengkar."

"Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih eh?"

"Biarkan saja, nanti baikan sendiri."

"Yah, kau benar."

Sakura sweatdrop di tempat. 'Apa-apaan mereka?' batinnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengambil dua langkah mendekati Sakura yang tadinya berontak. Sakura membeku. Dalam keadaan terdesak ide gila muncul di benak Sakura. Tangan kanannya yang bebas –karena tangan kiri masih digenggam Sasuke– perlahan memegang bahu Sasuke, lalu mengcengkramnya. Senyum aneh muncul di wajah Sakura.

Sasuke menyerngit bingung. "Apa yang kau–"

Kaki kanan Sakura dengan cepat memasang kuda-kuda. Tangan kiri balas menggenggam tangan kanan. Dan dengan sekuat tenaganya, juga dengan korban (baca:Sasuke) yang terkejut akan gerakannya. Sakura berhasil membanting Sasuke ke aspal. Yah, gadis ketua di klub judo Okayama gakuen itu baru saja membanting Sasuke.

'BRUUUK!'

"Auugh!" dan Sasuke hanya bisa meringis berbaring di atas aspal. Dan kesempatan emas itu tidak disia-siakan Sakura untuk segera kabur lagi. Sambil tersenyum senang, tentunya.

Beberapa siswa yang melewati dan menjadi saksi kejadian itu sempat menertawakannya sambil berguman, "Satu korban lagi dari Haruno Sakura."

Tahu-tahu Naruto sudah menghampiri Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sasuke bangkit dari atas aspal.

"Tch! Sial. Apa-apaan gadis itu," gerutu Sasuke sambil mengusap pundaknya yang terasa nyeri.

Naruto nyengir. "Kan sudah kuperingatkan. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengannya. Sakura itu ketua di klub judo sekolah kita. Sudah banyak laki-laki yang dia banting seperti kau barusan. Hahahaha... makanya dia tidak punya cowok sampai sekarang."

Sasuke menyerngit. "Kau tidak bilang tetang kebiasannya yang sering membanting orang."

Naruto hanya cengengesan. "Hehehe... biar kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan dulu."

Sasuke mendelik tajam, membuat tawa Naruto menjadi hambar di bawah death glare Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali mengusap dan melihat punggungnya sambil meringis.

Naruto tampak khawatir. "Hei, teme, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hn." meski begitu jawaban Sasuke tidak meyakinkan. Karena ia masih menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap punggungnya sambil terus mengusapnya.

"Kau bertingkah seolah-olah punggungmu itu sangat berharga," komentar Naruto dengan nada heran.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia berhenti mengusapnya. "Hn, punggungku memang berharga," ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap bingung, sebelum akhirnya ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Dia memang aneh," gumannya.

***#~+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

Di taman kota Konoha. Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di sudut taman. Sambil memengang bunga dan memetik kelopaknya satu persatu sambil berguman "Temui atau tidak. Temui. Tidak. Temui. Tidak," berulang-ulang, hingga kelopak terakhir dengan ucaan 'Temui.'

Sakura terdiam dan termenung. "Hah... kalau aku temui lagi, bukannya bicara padanya dia keburu membunuhku," keluhnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa bicara kalau dia sudah menatapku tajam begitu. Hii~ dia benar-benar mengerikan." Sakura merinding sendiri begitu mengingat tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya.

Angin sore di taman itu berhembus pelan. Memberikan efek sejuk pada penghuninya, terutama Sakura. Ia mendongak, menatap langit jingga sore sambil berpikir. "Kalau aku tidak bicara padanya, kepada siapa lagi aku harus bertanya?"

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

Di sisi lain kota Konoha. Sasuke baru saja turun dari bis kota. Memandang pemukiman penduduk yang tampak sepi. Langit sore semakin berubah jingga... menjelang malam...

Berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya menelusuri trotoar, sebelah tangan menenteng tas sekolahnya dan tangan lain bertengger dengan nyaman di dalam saku celananya. Ia berhenti setibanya di persimpangan jalan Y. Mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan menekan beberapa tombolnya. Lima detik kemudian seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Menyampirkan tas sekolahnya pada bahu kirinya, Sasuke kembali berjalan, menuju arah kanan jalan. Makin lama langkahnya makin cepat, pemuda itu berlari.

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

"Sudah kubilang padamu. Kau tak perlu datang ke rumahku Forehead," terdengar suara Ino dari ponsel Sakura.

"Kau tak bisa melarangku lagi Ino pig! Aku juga bagian dari kelompok kita. Lagian aku sudah setengah jalan ke rumahmu!" Sakura tidak mau kalah. Gadis itu baru saja turun di halte bis dan kembali berjalan sambil menelpon temannya.

"Aish... kau ini. Dasar keras kepala!" Ino menghela nafas. "Oh ya Sakura. Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Siapa yang kencan hah!" Sakura nyaris menjerit. "Beberapa kali harus kukatakan. Aku tak menjalani hubungan apa pun DENGANNYA!"

Tak ada sahutan dari Ino dalam beberapa detik. Sebelum Sakura dapat mendengar suara dengusan menahan tawa. "Yah yah, terserah apa katamu."

Sakura yakin, Ino sekarang pasti berusaha menahan tawanya. Meski Sakura sendiri tidak tahu, di mana letak lucunya.

"Kau lewat jalan mana? Tidak lewat jalan Kaza kan?" tanya Ino.

Sakura melirik papan jalan yang ia lewati. "Ya, aku lewat jalan Kaza kok."

"APA? Kau sudah gila yah!" seru Ino mengagetkan Sakura.

Sakura menyerngit bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya ampun Sakura sayang... kau lupa dengan kabar terhangat minggu ini apa? Jalan Kaza sudah masuk wilayah rawan sejak malam hari. Seharusnya tadi kau lewan jalan Nobuya!" seru Ino. "Sudah sana. Cepat putar balik. Kita bisa bahas tugas di sekolah saja besok pagi."

"Ah, Ino. Nanggung nih. Udah separuh jalan. Lagian apa yang perlu kau khawatikan? Ingat, aku ini ketua di klub Judo." Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Kembali dia ingat kejadian membanting Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu. Ah, kenapa dia tidak melakukan hal itu sejak awal yah? Itu karena kau dibuat tak berkutik di bawah tatapan intimidasi Sasuke.

"Tetap saja kau itu seorang cewek. Forehead!"

"Tak apa. Aku pasti baik-baik saja!" kata Sakura penuh percaya diri dan ia langsung menutup hubungan selulernya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Ino untuk bicara lagi.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala. Sakura kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan Kaza dengan pemukiman warga yang tampak sepi.

Baru sepuluh meter jalan ia lewati. Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara gemuruh benda keras, seperti ada benturan keras di dinding. Dan benar saja. Tembok pembatas rumah di sisi kanan jalan di depan Sakura mendadak hancur berkeping-keping, di susul bunyi benturan lain pada sisi kiri jalan. Membuat jalanan perkampungan di hadapan Sakura tehalang oleh debu aspal dan bebatuan diding yang hancur.

Sakura memekik tertahan. Nalarnya menjerit memerintahkan untuk segera lari dari tempat itu. Namun sisi dalam pikirannya mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Perlahan debu reruntuhan dinding itu menghilang. Sosok pria yang terlempar di sisi jalan kiri itu terduduk sambil batuk-batuk. Ia memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya.

Di sisi jalan lain, tepat di balik lubang dinding yang hancur tadi. Berjalan seorang pria lain, perlahan sosoknya mulai tampak. Seragam Okayama, model rambut yang mencuat itu, dan tatapan tajamnya itu, tidak salah lagi. Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"Belum menyerah juga?" ujar Sasuke dengan angkuhnya. Sementara pemuda berambut coklat itu mendesih sinis sambil menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian.

Baru satu langkah Sasuke ambil untuk lebih dekat lagi, namun teriakan Sakura menghentikannya.

"Stop!"

Kedua pria itu menoleh, baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sana. Gadis itu lalu berlari, berdiri di antara kedua pria itu, lalu menghadap ke arah Sasuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, membelakangi pemuda berambut coklat. Sakura bergerak sesuai insitingnya tanpa pikir panjang lebih dulu.

"Merah muda?" dan itu kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran saat melihat Sakura menghalangi jalannya.

Sakura yang awalnya enggan menatap Sasuke, kini balas menatap onyx itu dengan tatapan menantang. "Apa? Aku tidak akan biarkan kau menganiaya orang lagi."

Sasuke menyerngit. "Apa urusanmu?"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku juga. Kau itu 'sejenis' denganku. Makanya aku tidak akan biarkan kau menyalahgunakan kemampuanmu itu kepada orang yang lemah," jawab Sakura.

"Sejenis?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau pikir aku ini wanita hah?"

Gubrak!

Sakura nyaris terjungkal dari posisinya. "Bukan begitu baka!" serunya yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke.

Namun tatapan tajam Sasuke berubah waspada saat melihat 'korbannya' barusan sudah bangkit, berlari ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke punggung Sakura, dengan cakar tajam yang muncul di jari-jari pemuda itu.

"Minggir!" tegas Sasuke sambil mendorong cepat dan kasar Sakura ke samping sebelum cakaran itu menggores punggung Sakura. Melainkan mengenai lengan kiri Sasuke yang menyilang ke depan sebagai tameng.

Sakura tersungkur ke aspal sambil meringis. Belum paham dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menoleh, dan tatapan tajam Sakura pada Sasuke berubah kaget. Karena melihat darah yang kini keluar dari tiga goresan di lengan kiri Sasuke.

"K-kau..." Sakura semakin terbata saat melihat lengan berbulu coklat berserta tiga cakar panjang dari sosok pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang karena berhasil melukai Sasuke. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur. Lalu berlari menjauh. Berniat melarikan diri...

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Gara-gara kau," sinisnya pada Sakura. Tangan kanannya lalu bergerak membuka kancing seragam Okayama yang ia gunakan.

Sakura yang masih terduduk di atas aspal mendelik kaget. "A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" pikiran negatif mulai merasuki otakknya saat melihat Sasuke membuka baju di hadapannya. "Hei. Hentikan itu!" seru Sakura panik. Ia segera menutup matanya sementara wajahnya memerah.

Tak merasakan apapun. Tak ada apapun. Tunggu, memangnya apa yang kau nantikan Sakura?

'Kpak!'

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara familiar itu. Kepakan sayap itu... Sakura segera membuka matanya dan ia langsung mendapati Sasuke terbang melewati atas tubuhnya, mengejar pemuda yang memiliki cakar besar tadi.

Sakura menoleh, pandangannya mengikuti arah terbang Sasuke. Pemuda bertelanjang dada yang kini muncul sepasang sayap dari punggungnya. Sayapnya terbentang lurus, sedikit membentuk huruf V, dengan pangkal sayap lebih sempit dari pada di tengahnya. Bulu burung sayapnya dominan berwarna hitam, kecuali pangkalnya yang putih. Sepasang sayap yang mengepak itu benar-benar mirip dengan sayap Elang, hanya saja ini dalam ukuran besar.

Sasuke terbang rendah, mengikuti larinya pemuda berambut coklat itu. Mereka lalu berbelok di tikungan, menghilang dari pandangan Sakura yang masih menganga di tempat.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan panjang dari pemuda tadi beserta benturan keras di sana. Sakura menelan ludah di tempat. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk segera bangkit dan menyusul ke sana. Sebelumnya ia sempat memungut baju seragam milik Sasuke tadi.

Sesampainya di tikungan jalan yang dilewati kedua pemuda tadi. Tampak Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena lelah, darah masih saja meneter dari goresan dari lengannya, sedangkan tangan satunya memagang ponsel, hendak menghubungi seseorang.

Sementara pemuda berambut coklat itu sudah terkapar di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangan –yang sudah kembali normal– diborgol.

"Moshi-moshi," Sasuke berujar pada seseorang di ujung hubungan selulernya. "Aku sudah membereskannya, Hayate, dōbutsu beruang yang liar... hn, yang terlibat kekacauan dan mengganggu ketenangan di wilayah Kaza... kau saja yang menjemput dōbutsu ini." Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Sakura. "Aku masih ada urusan di sini," ujarnya sinis lalu menutup ponselnya.

'Deg!'

Sakura membeku di tempat. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Pikirnya panik.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Sasuke akan semakin dekat. Tangan Sakura yang memegang baju seragam Sasuke, langsung ia sodorkan ke depan, menghalangi jalan Sasuke untuk lebih dekat lagi.

"I-ini bajumu!" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke hanya melirik bajunya sekilas, sebelum pandangan tajamnya kembali pada Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang sejak tadi di dalam saku celananya. Perlahan ia keluarkan, dan dengan gerakan cepat, pisau lipat dalam genggamannya sudah teracung tepat di depan dagu Sakura.

Sakura menahan nafas mendapati aksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. Matanya terbelalak menatap benda tajam dia ujung dagunya.

"Kau..." suara Sasuke tajam setajam tatapannya. "...dalam masalah besar. Merah muda..."

'Glek!'

Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan pahit. Aku sudah menggali kuburanku sendiri, pikirnya sambil menjerit histeris dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p>Dini: Yey! Sudah selesai chapter 2~~ (nari hula-hula)<p>

Tenten: Cepat juga updatenya.

Dini: iya dunk. Kan yang review pada baik-baik. Jadi Dini semangat lagi buat Update ASAP! Eh, iya, bantuin Dini balas Review. (nyerahin berkas-berkas)

Ino: Sini-sini. Aku bacain. Ehm, baiklah pertama dari **Lrd**. Eh? (sweatdrop) isinya cuma numpang dengusan doang 'hmp' katanya.

Tenten: Udah, abaikan saja. (ngambil kertas selanjutnya) Untuk **Tsukiyomi, parawhore, Ghealicis, Poetrie-chan, FujiTatsu, Windy Aiika,** dan **Yusei'Uzumaki,** yah, ini udah diupdate kilat sama Authornya.

Dini: Untuk **Ayank-chan, Chini Van,** dan **Zee Konaqii**, salam kenal juga dengan Dini~~ (melambai penuh semangat)

Naruto: (mencibir) lagak lu kayak artis aja.

Dini: Biarin. Week~ (melet)

Ino: Matsuri! Bantuin baca juga dunk. Nih ada yang nyebut namamu.

Matsuri: (beralih dari tv, nonton dorama tadi) eh? Mana-mana? Wah. **Chini Van** penggemarku yah, ah~ senangnya... (berpelukan ala teletubis)

All: (sweatdrop)

Dini: Buat **Kirara Yuukansa**, yah, inspirasi Code breaker. Saya juga suka ma manga itu, apalagi dengan Ogami Rei! Tentu saja boleh di Fave, malah saya senang sekali. Terimakasih... (senyum sumringah)

Sakura: Untuk **Park Ra Ra,** iya tuh. Sasuke-kun di sini kok jadi menyeramkan dan punya niat buruk sama diriku. Hah, aku benar-benar harus pintas menghindar.

Sasuke: Hn, ujung-ujungnya juga tidak akan bisa menghindar. (smirk)

Sakura: (merinding)

Naruto: Ini dari **Devil'D,** (nyerahin berkas ke Dini) dia nanya kapan promotor ala anime lu udate?

Dini: Eh? Kalau itu belum ada rencana. Kayaknya tuh fict masih hiatus. Gomen ne...

Naruto: Jiah! Payah lu jadi Author!

Dini: (naik pitam) Apa lu bilang! (ngejar Naruto pake parang).

Ino: untuk **Haruno gemini-chan**, Dini romantis? Apanya, dia mah kagak ada sisi romantisnya. Iya kan Matsuri?

Matsuri: he-em.

Sasuke: (melirik dengan sinis) ada yang ngatain gua ayam mesum yah? (nyiapin golok)

Sakura: (nahan Sasuke) kau salah baca! Salah baca!

Tenten: kalau tentang Empat srigala tampan, Dini tadi bilangnya ditunggu aja... Dan untuk **Michilatte626**, Author sangat berterima kasih banyak atas koreksinya. Gak perlu merasa sok menggurui. Kita di FFn ini sama-sama belajar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih katanya.

Dini: (teriak dari kejauhan, masih ngejar Naruto) Salam kenal juga Michi~~ ^^

Sasuke: btw, aku bukan gagak kayak Corro. Di sini aku separuh Elang.

Sakura: Eh? (heran ngeliat berkas review) ada yang mecantumkan namanya **Sayaka Dini** di kotak review. Apa kau mengreview ceritamu sendiri Dini-chan?

Dini: enggak tuh.

Sasuke: Aku tahu siapa pelakunya, (sok pintar). Oh dan yang ini. Dari **d3rin**, aku jahat? Hei, salah sendiri Sakura tidak bicara dengan jelas padaku.

Sakura: boro-boro mau jelasin. Kau selalu memotong omonganku duluan. Huh... nah, untuk **Sora no aoi**, aku masih blum sempat jelasin nih...

Ino: (sambil ngulum lolipop) Buat **Amutia Blossom Saver**, terima kasih atas segala pujiannya. Aku yakin tuh author jadi semangat 45 buat ngelanjutin cepat nih fict. Code breaker yah? Udah nyampe Ogami melawan Toki, yang terakhir kami baca sih.

Matsuri: what? Kami? Lu aja kali gua nggak.

Ino: Yee~ (nyundul jidat Matsuri) maksudnya tuh aku dengan Dini-chan. Kita kan penggemar Code breaker juga... XD

Sasuke: Oh,,, aku memang rada keren kalau punya sayap hitam. Ah, tanpa sayap pun aku sudah keren. (narsis)

All: sweatdrop

Sakura: Untuk **Sagaarayuki**, aku ngelihat Sasuke terbang dari jendela kamarku itu seminggu lalu, nah, sejak saat itu aku nyari dia. Dan akhirnya aku ketemu di gang sempit itu... gitu ceritanya...

Matsuri: terakhir, untuk **Uchiha reyvhia**, terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya... itu sangat membantu semangat authornya untuk update cepat.

Tenten: Oke, udah beres semua kan? (ngerapiin berkas-berkas)

Ino: Oh ya, yang udah ngefave fict ini. Makasih banyak yah...

Dini: Matsuri~~ (datang dengan mewek)

Matsuri: eh? napa Dini-chan? Naruto gak berhasil ditangkep?

Dini: Bukan itu... aku baru dapat kabar... e-eh, ternyata Kim Soo Hyun kita(?) udah jadian ma Eunjung T-ara... (kembali mewek)

Matsuri: What? yang peranin Samdong di dream high itu ternyata pacaran ma BaekHii? TIDAAAK~~~!

Sasuke dkk: (sweatdrop)

(Matsuri n Dini berpelukan sambil mewek)

Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura: abaikan saja mereka. akhir kata. Arigatou gosaimasu~~ Review lagi yah!

**~Dini~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura masih diam membatu. Berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap ujung pisau yang jaraknya setengah inci dari dagunya. Sementara tangan kanannya sendiri juga masih mengacungkan baju seragam okayama pada Sasuke, yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan pemiliknya sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri juga tak jengah menatap tajam Sakura. Tak peduli dengan bahunya yang sedikit bergoyang naik-turun, berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, juga rasa lelah dan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tahu dia sudah sampai batasnya, memporsir tubuhnya untuk mengejar tiga dōbutsu sekaligus dalam dua hari. Kemarin pagi dōbutsu kumbang, kemarin malam –saat dipergoki Sakura– dōbutsu tikus, dan sekarang –lagi-lagi bertemu dengan Sakura– mengejar dōbutsu beruang.

Mata emerald Sakura melirik Sasuke. Ia heran karena sejak tadi Sasuke juga masih terdiam setelah mengatakan 'kau dalam masalah besar, merah muda.'

Sementara pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur. Dia bisa melihat sosok Sakura berubah menjadi dua, lalu kembali satu, dan berubah lagi menjadi dua. Ugh! Rasanya kepala Sasuke mulai pusing sekarang. Mendadak pisau lipat yang ia pegang terasa licin lalu terjatuh ke atas aspal.

Sakura tersentak melihat pisau itu jatuh. Sejenak ia dapat bernafas lega, namun kembali dikejutkan dengan olengnya tubuh Sasuke dan jatuh ke arahnya. Nyaris saja Sakura ikut terjatuh ke belakang, jika ia tidak segera menahan kedua bahu Sasuke yang sudah menempel pada bahunya juga, sementara kepala Sasuke menunduk di atas pundaknya, di sisi kiri kepala Sakura. Bisa ia rasakan hembusan nafas lelah dari Sasuke.

"Egh..." Sasuke mengerang. "Sial..." gumannya di tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Bisa dirasakan otot-otot tubuhnya melemas dan susah untuk digerakkan.

Sakura terkejut, panik, bingung, dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Apalagi ketika pandangannya jatuh pada goresan di lengan kiri Sasuke yang masih meneteskan darah. Itu 'kan cakaran pemuda-separuh-beruang tadi?

"K-kau..." suara Sakura sendiri juga terasa tercekat. "...sepertinya terluka parah. A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kepala Sasuke yang terasa pusing masih saja bertumpu di atas pundak Sakura. Meski ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun dari nada suaranya, Sasuke tahu gadis itu tengah panik.

"Tinggalkan saja aku..." bisik Sasuke, kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. "...mereka pasti akan menjemputku..."

* * *

><p><strong>+Dōbutsu © Sayaka Dini<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**+Anima © Mukai Natsumi**

**Code Breaker ****© Akimine Kamijyo **

**SasuSaku**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**AU-School Life dengan penuh fantasi yang masih dirahasiakan.**

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

* * *

><p>Ino tampak gelisah di dalam kamarnya. Gadis pirang itu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil terus memegang ponselnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Ino berdecak kesal menatap ponselnya.<p>

"Kenapa Sakura tidak datang juga? Ponselnya pun tak bisa dihubungi. Membuat orang khawatir saja." Ino berhenti mondar-mandir. "Kalau sepuluh menit lagi dia tidak datang. Aku akan menelpon yang lain dan pergi menyusulnya. Aish... dia benar-benar keras kepala. Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak lewat jalan Kaza, masih saja lewat sana," Ino mendumel sendiri. "Apanya yang ketua judo? Kalau dia kenapa-napa, pasti aku juga yang kena–"

Suara bel rumah menghentikan omelan Ino. Gadis itu langsung melompat ke luar kamar dan turun untuk segera membuka pintu rumahnya. "Sakura! kenapa lama sekal–"

Perkataan Ino terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Yah, itu memang Sakura, tapi dia tidak sendirian. Di samping gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri Sasuke, dengan lengan kanan yang dipapah ke pundak Sakura. Kepala pemuda itu menunduk, penampilannya tak karuan ditambah dengan seragam Okayama yang ia kenakan tidak dikancing. Jika saja mereka berdua bukan teman sekelasnya, Ino pasti tidak akan membiarkan keduanya masuk.

Dan jika saja Ino tak melihat luka berdarah di lengan Sasuke, dan juga raut panik di wajah Sakura. Ino mungkin sudah akan menggoda keduanya yang tampak 'mesra' sedang 'berangkulan' itu.

**~Flashback~**

Sakura membantu Sasuke duduk di aspal dan menyandarkannya di pagar jalan. Gadis itu kemudian jongkok di hadapan Sasuke, meneliti Sasuke yang tengah menunduk dalam diam dengan mata tertutup.

"Hei," Sakura memanggil sambil mencolek pundak Sasuke dengan takut.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan menggoyangkannya perlahan. "Hei, kau tidak mati semudah itu kan?" tanyanya panik.

Terdengar dengusan dari Sasuke. Entah dengusan menahan tawa atau sedang kesal. Yang jelas dengusan itu membuat Sakura lega karena dugaannya salah

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengangkat kepalanya, matanya separuh terbuka. "Pergilah..." bisiknya. "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran..." niatnya Sasuke ingin melontarkan ancaman lagi. Namun dalam kondisi seperti ini, rasanya tidak pantas kalau ia masih bersikap sombong.

Sakura terperanjat. Niatnya juga sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya. Tapi rasanya... ada yang menjanggal hatinya kalau ia pergi begitu saja. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang terluka, dan tampak seperti orang yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Rasanya tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri malam-malam bersama pemuda-separuh-beruang tadi. Yah, meski pemuda itu sekarang tak sadarkan diri, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia akan sadar lagi dan kembali menyerang Sasuke. Dan juga biar pun tadi Sasuke bilang akan ada 'mereka' –Sakura tidak tahu siapa itu– yang datang kemari, tetap saja Sakura khawatir kalau 'mereka' datang terlambat.

Tunggu. Khawatir?

Sakura tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan orang yang sudah mengancamnya ini? Pemuda yang baru saja dia kenal? Tunggu, kenalan? Mereka berkenalan secara sopan dengan menyebutkan namanya masing-masing saja tidak pernah. Yang mereka lakukan hanya... hanya... Sakura yang mencari keberadaan Sasuke –pemuda bersayap–, lalu berbalik Sasuke yang mengejarnya di sekolah, menghimpitnya, mengancamnya, dan dengan tidak sopannya mengores sudut bibir Sakura meski tidak sengaja. Apa itu yang disebut dengan perkenalan? Bahkan sampai sekarang Sasuke masih menyebutnya dengan kata 'Merah muda.' Apa benar pemuda itu tidak tahu namanya? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu?

Sakura mengerjap. Kembali pada situasinya sekarang. Hari sudah malam. Sakura hampir lupa dengan tujuan awalnya untuk ke rumah Ino dan mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

Gadis itu lalu berdiri. Berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun ia kembali berhenti saat jaraknya baru lima langkah. Sakura menoleh, memastikan keadaan Sasuke yang masih tampak lelah. Kedua bahu pemuda itu juga terus bergoyang naik turun, seperti habis lari maraton. Mata emerald Sakura lalu bertumpu pada goresan berdarah di lengan Sasuke. Kembali teringat kejadian saat Sakura didorong oleh Sasuke agar gadis itu tidak terluka.

Sakura menghela nafas. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke itu teman barunya di kelas tadi pagi. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir seolah-olah ia tidak mengenal Sasuke bukan? Lagi pula luka di lengan Sasuke itu gara-gara menolong Sakura tadi. Mana bisa Sakura bertingkah acuh begitu saja padanya? Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirmya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali.

Ia kembali memungut seragam Okayama Sasuke dan menyodorkannya lagi pada pemuda itu. "Ini, pakailah ini dulu," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mendongak, memberikan tatapan 'Kenapa-kau-masih-di-sini-?' pada gadis itu.

Sakura kembali berjongkok. Tanpa rasa canggung maupun takut lagi, ia meraih lengan Sasuke yang terluka dan menatapnya. "Bagaimana pun juga aku bertanggung jawab atas ini," gumannya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Ia mulai mengerti. "Kau tidak perlu–"

"Sudah. Kau pakai saja bajumu dulu," potong Sakura. Lekas ia memasukkan lengan Sasuke pada baju seragam okayama, secara teknik, Sakura yang memakaikan bajunya Sasuke karena pemuda itu terlampau lelah untuk menggerakan ototnya. Baru saat Sakura meraih kancing baju Sasuke, berniat mengaitkan kancing seragamnya, ia merasakan hembusan nafas terengah-engah Sasuke menerpa keningnya.

Tubuhnya membeku. Perlahan ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan mata obisidian yang juga menatapnya balik. Mereka bertemu pandang, dengan jarak yang lebih dekat, dan tidak ada tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke. Namun entah mengapa jantung Sakura mendadak berdegup kencang dibuatnya. Pegangannya pada kancing seragam Sasuke mendadak melemas. Lantas Sakura langsung mundur. Bisa dirasakan kegugupan menguasai benaknya. Tunggu. Gugup? Sakura menunduk, wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa tak rela melihat Sakura mendadak menjauh darinya. Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menyukai situasi yang tadi.

Sakura menggeleng dalam diam. Butuh sepersekian detik untuk menormalkan raut wajahnya, dan kembali mendongak menatap Sasuke. Seragam pemuda itu sama sekali belum terkancing. Ah, masa bodoh. Begitu saja sudah cukup.

Rasa canggung kembali merasuki benaknya. Namun Sakura berusaha menghilangkannya. Sedikit ragu, Sakura kembali meraih lengan Sasuke yang tidak terluka. Memposisikan dirinya di samping pemuda itu, lalu mengalungkan lengan Sasuke di sepanjang pundaknya, meraih pinggang Sasuke, dan membantunya berdiri. "Ayo," pinta Sakura.

"Kemana?" Sasuke agak terkejut mendapati perlakuan Sakura yang ingin memapahnya berjalan.

"Ke rumahnya Ino, temanku, ah tidak, maksudku teman sekelas kita. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Sakura tanpa menatap balik Sasuke di sampingnya. Sejujurnya, ia berusaha menghindari tatapan obisidian itu.

"Kenapa mau kesana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kita harus mengobati lukamu itu."

"Kau tidak perlu–"

"Sudahlah jangan keras kepala!" lagi-lagi Sakura memotong penolakan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak membalas, ia terlampau lelah untuk berdebat.

Gadis itu memaksakan kaki Sasuke untuk ikut berjalan dengannya sambil memapah tubuhnya. "Kau berat sekali," komentar Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus menanggapinya. Entah dengusan geli atau kesal. Karena Sakura tak berani melihat raut wajah pemuda di sampingnya itu.

**~End Flashback~**

**. **

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

**. **

Ino menopang wajah pada tumpuan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja makan. Air mukanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran dan matanya mengerling menggoda pada sosok Sakura yang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dapur Ino.

"Kau telaten sekali merawatnya," komentar Ino dengan nada menggoda.

Tangan Sakura terhenti. Posisinya yang membelakangi Ino membuat gadis pirang itu tak bisa melihat reaksi wajah Sakura. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura menghela nafas. Ia lalu berbalik.

"Wajar saja kan? Dia sedang terluka," ujar Sakura.

"Itu yang membuatku heran sejak tadi. Kenapa Sasuke bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Ino.

"Itu karena..." Sakura agak ragu untuk menjawabnya. "...err... dia menyelamatkanku, mungkin," Sakura sungguh tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Ino terhenyak. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lucu melihat fenomena langkah di mana Sakura tampak malu-malu mengakui kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua tadi bersama, atau sedang berkencan menurut mendapat Ino.

"Apanya yang lucu?" wajah Sakura memanas.

Ino meredakan tawanya. "Kau hutang cerita padaku Sakura."

"Apa?" kening Sakura berkerut.

"Ino! Ayah pulang!" suara pria itu terdengar dari ruang depan. Mengintervensi pembicaraan Ino dengan Sakura.

"Itu ayahku. Aku akan bicara dengannya tentang Sasuke dan kau. Sebaiknya kau temani dulu Sasuke di kamar," ujar Ino.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk.

Gadis pirang itu pun berlalu menghampiri ayahnya di ruang tengah. Sementara Sakura berbalik arah ke kamar tamu.

**. **

***#~****+Dōbutsu**** ~#***

**. **

Sakura membuka pintu kamar setelah ia mengetuknya tiga kali. Didapatinya Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya, memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamar tersebut. Luka di lengannya sudah diperban Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura berhenti dengan jarak lima langkah di belakang Sasuke. Gadis itu berdehem, ingin membuka suara. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Em... ini penting mengenai–"

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat reaksi Sasuke yang langsung berbalik dan menatapnya sinis. "A-ada apa? Aku kan belum selesai bicara," protes Sakura, heran melihat tanggapan Sasuke yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

Pemuda itu lantas berjalan mendekati Sakura. Meski langkahnya pelan, tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tampak akur. Tapi kenapa sekarang, lagi-lagi Sasuke bertingkah aneh, dengan pandangan tajam dan aura membunuh yang menyebar dari figurnya.

Sakura lekas mundur saat jarak Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya. Malangnya, baru dua langkah, kaki Sakura sudah bertemu dengan sisi ranjang, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sementara Sasuke sudah berdiri sangat dekat di depannya. Pemuda itu agak membusungkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya pada Sakura, sekaligus memperjelas tatapan 'membunuh'nya.

"Jangan harap setelah kau membantuku, ancamanku yang tadi tidak berlaku lagi padamu," tegas Sasuke.

Sakura agaknya menahan nafas sejak kedekatan jarak diantara mereka. Wajah tampan Sasuke yang begitu dekat dan sangat jelas terpatri di mata emerald-nya, membuat Sakura tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Tunggu.

Apa tadi kau berpikir anak-baru-yang-suka-mengancam itu mempunyai wajah tampan?

'Deg!'

Wajah Sakura memanas. Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit melihatnya.

Sakura tidak mau kalah setelah diberi ancaman untuk kesekian kalinya. Yah, kali ini dia tidak mau kalah begitu saja. Mengacuhkan degup jantung yang berbunyi tidak normal, Sakura kembali mengambil tindakan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke, lalu mencekramnya dan segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk siap–

Aba-aba ini... Sasuke mendelik. Bahkan Sakura tidak memberikan kesempatan Sasuke untuk berkelit saat dia memutar tubuh Sasuke dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang. Yeah, bantingan kedua sudah dihadiahkan pada Sasuke dari ketua klub judo Okayama gakuen kita hari ini. Beruntung, punggung Sasuke kali ini hanya terhempas di atas ranjang. Setidaknya, Sakura masih peduli dengan tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang sedang terluka.

Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke mengerang. Tubuhnya sudah cukup sakit akibat perkelahiannya dengan pemuda-separuh-beruang beberapa menit yang lalu. Hah, mulai saat ini Sasuke benar-benar harus berpikir dua kali jika berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Sakura ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Bergerak mengikuti intuisinya, ia lalu duduk di atas perut Sasuke dan mendorong kedua bahu pemuda itu untuk tetap berbaring, menahan Sasuke yang ingin bangkit.

Sasuke tersentak. "Apa yang kau–"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" bentak Sakura mulai naik pitam. "Kau selalu saja memotong pembicaraanku. Setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Setelah itu terserah kau masih mau mengencamku atau tidak."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Apa begini caramu jika ingin berbicara dengan seseorang?" sindirnya.

Sakura tersentak, baru menyadari posisinya yang menindih Sasuke di atas ranjang, sepintas wajahnya memerah. "A-apa boleh buat! Kau sendiri? Selalu berbicara padaku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, menggunakan kata-kata kasar untuk mengancam, selain itu kau juga mengacungkan pisau di depan wajahku. Apa itu tindakan sopan menurutmu, hah?"

Dengan santainya Sasuke menjawab, "Ya."

Sakura sangat kesal melihatnya. "Kau ini! Setidaknya bersikap sopanlah sedikit dengan wanita. Berbicara dengan halus, sertai dengan senyuman, dan jangan menunjukkan sisi kekerasanmu pada kami."

Sasuke mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya, "Jika yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah hal tak berguna seperti ini..." Sasuke kembali manatap sinis pada Sakura. "Cepatlah singkirkan tubuhmu dari atas tubuhku," pinta Sasuke. Tampaknya, tubuh lelah Sasuke tidak cukup kuat untuk lepas dari 'cengkraman' Sakura saat ini. Hahaha... poor Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukan ini hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Sakura menatap balik dengan seriusnya pada Sasuke yang berbaring di bawahnya. "Begini saja. Kalau aku hanya bicara, kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Jadi, aku akan langsung menunjukkannya padamu. Kau harus melihatku baik-baik, oke?" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam, seolah berkata, 'Apa kau tidak lihat? Dari tadi aku sudah melihatmu, baka!'

Sakura menutup matanya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Memusatkan kosentrasinya pada kedua telinganya. Perlahan, telinganya berkedut, memanjang dan mengeluarkan bulu rambut merah muda secara bersamaan. Maka berubahlah kuping Sakura dan memunculkan telinga kelinci merah muda yang mencuat di kedua sisi kepala Sakura.

Sasuke terperangah di tempat, meski raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal itu secara jelas. Tapi dengan hilangnya tatapan tajamnya, sudah cukup membuat Sakura senang melihat reaksi Sasuke. Gadis itu menampakkan senyum bahagia atas rasa lega di benaknya karena ia akhirnya bisa menunjukkan telinga kelicinya itu pada orang lain selain almarhum ibunya.

Sakura dengan telinga kelincinya itu masih saja tersenyum manis di hadapan Sasuke. Sangat manis sampai membuat Sasuke membisu di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah lihat bukan?" tanya Sakura, kini lebih semangat dari yang tadi.

Sasuke mengerjap. "Jadi... kau..."

"Yup!" Sakura langsung mengangguk. "Aku 'sejenis' denganmu bukan?"

Mata onyx Sasuke beralih pada telinga kelinci Sakura. Dia mulai paham dengan kata 'sejenis' yang dimaksud Sakura. "Hn. Ternyata kau seorang dōbutsu juga."

"Seorang dōbutsu? Apa itu sebutan bagi yang sejenis dengan kita?" tanya Sakura, rasa keingintahuannya kembali datang.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang yang sejenis denganku."

"Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak terikat kontrak atau masuk dalam organisasi apa pun?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura kembali dibuat bingung olehnya. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Kau ini seorang dōbutsu asli atau buatan?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng. "Memangnya seorang dōbutsu juga ada jenisnya? Yang asli dan yang buatan? Aish... aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu," keluh Sakura kecewa.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau begitu. Cepat menyikir dari atas tubuhku jika kau ingin aku menjelaskannya," sindirnya. Sasuke tampaknya mulai jengah dengan posisi Sakura yang mendudukinya di bagian perut.

Sakura tersentak. Ia lekas melompat turun dari atas tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya sekilas memanas.

Sasuke bangkit, melirik Sakura sejenak, sebelum tangannya bergerak membuka kancing seragam okayama yang ia kenakan. Sakura kembali tersentak dibuatnya, wajahnya semakin memanas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura panik, pemikiran negatif kembali merasukinya begitu mengingat hanya mereka berdua di dalam kamar. Dan satu lagi, mereka berdua juga berada di atas tempat tidur. Oh, ayolah Sakura, jangan berpikiran macam-macam.

Hanya Sasuke yang bersikap santai sambil berucap, "Memperlihatkanmu sesuatu." Setelah membuka bajunya, ia lalu berbalik membelakangi Sakura. "Lihat punggungku."

Sakura mulai memperhatikan punggung Sasuke. Berlubang kah? Tentu tidak. Kau pikir Sasuke renkarnasi Szusanna si sunder bolong. *Plaak!*

Oke, lupakan paragraf terakhir itu.

Sakura terperanjat. Ia baru menyadari sebuah gambar terpahat di atas punggung Sasuke, di tengah-tengah antara kedua bahunya. Gambaran itu cukup kecil berukuran 3x4 centi, tapi cukup jelas dilihat. Kalau itu gambaran sayap elang yang mengepak lengkap dengan kepala elang yang tergambar menyamping di sela-sela kedua sayap itu.

"Apa itu tato?" tanya Sakura, meneliti dengan minat gambaran tersebut. Perlahan tangannya terulur, hendak menyentuh gambaran itu tanpa Sasuke ketahui.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan. Tanda itu sudah ada sejak aku lahir. Seorang dōbutsu asli pasti memilikinya. Itu juga menjelaskan jenis dōbutsu apa yang tertanam dalam tubuh seseorang–" Sasuke tersentak. Bahunya menegang ketika merasakan sentuhan Sakura pada punggungnya.

Sakura sendiri tak menyadari perubahan air muka Sasuke karena pemuda itu membelakanginya. Gadis itu masih saja meraba gambar tersebut dengan rasa penasaran. "Wah, lekukan sayapnya sungguh jelas," komentar Sakura takjub. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan dōbutsu buatan? Apa mereka juga memilikinya?"

Sasuke tidak lekas menjawab. Selang lima detik dia baru berucap. "Tidak."

"Apa hanya itu yang membedakan dōbutsu asli dengan buatan? Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa bisa dibedakan begitu?"

"Sudah jelas bukan. Dōbutsu asli mendapatkan kekuatannya sejak lahir, sementara dōbutsu buatan, memaksakan tubuh asli mereka untuk mendapatkan kemampuan dōbutsu," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu menarik tangannya dari punggung Sasuke. "Apa yang seperti itu bisa? Mendapatkan kemampuan dōbutsu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku belum tahu," suara Sasuke terdengar agak lirih. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, melirik Sakura. "Giliranmu."

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berbalik, duduk menghadap Sakura. "Tunjukkan tanda dōbutsu-mu. Jika kau memang seorang dōbutsu asli."

Sakura lekas menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah menemukan tanda dōbutsu di tubuhku. Tapi aku yakin aku bukan dōbutsu buatan. Karena aku mendapatkan kemampuan ini sejak aku kecil."

"Seyakin itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yup!" Sakura mengangguk semangat.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sambil meneliti Sakura, lengkap dengan telinga kelinci merah mudanya itu.

"Buka bajumu."

"Apa?" Sakura tersentak mendengar perintah lugas dari Sasuke. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau memiliki tanda dōbutsu di punggungmu, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Lalu? Untuk apa aku harus membuka baju!" Sakura bertingkah seolah tidak tahu maksud Sasuke.

"Sudah jelas kan, biar aku yang mencari tanda dōbutsu di tubuhmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura mendelik. "K-kau sudah gila yah!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk hidung Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menurunkan tangan Sakura yang mengacung padanya. "Siapa yang kau sebut gila?" tatapan Sasuke kembali berubah tajam. Ia beranjak mendekati Sakura. "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang membukanya."

"T-tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa– Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura terjatuh ke belakang dan berbaring di atas ranjang begitu Sasuke 'menerjangnya'.

Sakura panik. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Hei! Hentikan itu!" Sakura menjerit, dan berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke yang sudah menggapai baju seragamnya. Hei, pemuda itu beneran serius?

"Di mana letak sopanmu hah! Mau membuka baju seorang wanita! Kau benar-benar sudah gilaaaa!" jerit Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran. "Oh..." gumannya, menampilkan seringai tipis yang mengejek. "Kau seorang wanita yah?" sindirnya.

Sakura kesal bukan main. Ia hendak melayangkan kalimat protes, namun tak sempat terucap begitu melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang mendekati wajahnya. Tatapan Sasuke berubah penuh selidik meneliti wajah Sakura dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Sakura menahan nafas, wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat membuatnya tak berkutik. Telinga kelincinya mendadak menghilang dan berubah kembali menjadi kuping biasa. Sakura tak bisa lagi berpikir normal. Wajahnya memanas bukan main. Sakura lantas memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Kegugupan benar-benar merasuki benaknya. Apa-apaan ini?

'Deg!'

Sakura merinding ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke pada sisi wajahnya. Tangan itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah muda itu ke sisi belakang kepala. Menyentuh cuping Sakura dan menekuknya ke depan.

"Aku dapat," guman Sasuke. Tersenyum senang melihat gambar kepala kelinci beserta dua telinga panjangnya, gambar itu tersembunyi di belakang telinga Sakura. Pantas saja Sakura tak menyadarinya, apa lagi tanda itu pasti tertutupi helaian rambut merah muda Sakura saat ia berdiri.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti akan maksud Sasuke. "D-dapat apa?" lirih Sakura, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya. Sentuhan Sasuke, hembusan nafasnya yang tidak sengaja menerpa tengkuknya, juga suara beratnya tepat di atas telinganya. Oh Sakura, bertahanlah sedikit lagi.

"Tanda dōbutsu-mu," jawab Sasuke. Jari-jarinya menelusuri belakang telinga Sakura, mengusap tanda itu, tidak sadar perbuatannya membuat Sakura sedikit geli. "Bergambar kelinci–"

"Emngh...!"

Sasuke tersentak, mendadak tubuhnya ikut merinding mendengar desahan Sakura. Apa-apan gadis ini?

Dan tanpa disangka keduanya, pintu kamar mendadak terbuka. Ino datang seraya berucap, "Sakura! Kudengar tadi kau berteriak, ada ap–"

Ino sukses melongo melihat keadaan kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya posisi kedua 'sejoli' kita di atas ranjang.

Sakura yang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan wajah memerah, sementara Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada, menindih gadis itu.

Sakura semakin merona, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan memasang wajah innocent-nya.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Ino sadar dan langsung menjerit histeris di depan kamar tersebut.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p>Sasuke: (sweatdrop) kenapa nama Szusanna bisa nyasar ke sini? Dikaitkan dengan diriku pula.<p>

Dini: (tertawa) lagian, kau bilang 'lihat punggungku' kayak Szusanna dalam adegan di sunder bolong yang bilang, 'lihat punggungku mas Karno' (ngakak)

Naruto: (tepok jidat) ya ampun. Jadul banget lu nonton gituan. Kelihatan tua-nya.

Dini: (pundung)

Matsuri: Bisa kita mulai balas review-nya? Aku pengen cepat pulang dan nonton video drama korea 'Lie to me' nih.

Ino: (nyerahin berkas2) Ini-ini semua review-nya.

Matsuri: (ngambil berkas) oke, yang pertama, buat **BlueWhite Girl** dan **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**, hehehe... wajar dunk kami salah paham, abisnya mereka terlihat mesra sih (terkikik geli).

Sakura: hehehe... sudah aku banting lagi dia di ranjang, **Poetry Celemoet**... :D

Sasuke: heh, (mendengus)

Tenten: Buat **Devil's of Kunoichi**, alur kecepetan yah? Wah, authornya gak nyadar tuh. Oke-oke, terima kasih komentarnya...^^ author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin...

Ino: Untuk **Ame Kuroyuki**, Pastinya ada bumbu romance SasuSaku dunk... ini kan gender romance, apalagi satu chap ini penuh dengan SasuSaku... XD

Sasuke: Jawaban dari **Miki Hyuga, Fiyui-chan, Poetrie-chan, Park Ra Ra, **dan **Chini VAN** gue jahat atau gak? Siapa gue? Menurut kalian sendiri gimana? (menatap dengan tajam)

Dini: (sweatdrop) gini aja, saya kan udah jabarkan sifat-sifat Sasuke di tiga chapter yang pastinya gak monoton. Kadang gini, dan kadang gitu, jadi yah terserah pembaca aja mau menilai Sasuke itu baik atau jahat, oke? ^^

Sakura: **Miki Hyuga,** aku juga lom tahu kekuatanku berasal dari mana. Authornya main rahasia-rahasian tuh... (mencibir)

Dini: (siul2) ikutin aja terus chapternya... :p

Naruto: Wah, satu lagi yang memuji hasil kerjamu Dini-chan. Nih, dari **Uchiha reyvhia**... (nyerahin berkas ke Dini)

Dini: hehehe... makasih yah... (senyum sumringah) bermutu kok review-mu, buat aku semangat lagi...

Tenten: untuk **Leader Kimmi** dan **Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**, jawaban pertanyaan kalian akan dicicil oleh author lewat per chapter-nya, tergantung dengan alur ceritanya nanti.

Naruto: kalau dijawab sekarang, pasti gak seru nantinya.. *nyengir*

Dini: Salam kenal juga **Kimmi**~~ ^^ ah, jadi malu dipanggil senpai.

Naruto: pantes aja tuh, lu kan udah tua (mencibir)

Dini: enak aja, umur 19 masa' dibilang tua sih! (cemberut)

Matsuri: Buat **sheila**, iya, kabarnya mereka pacaran... (pundung)... kita lihat saja nanti... dan juga untuk **Haza ShiRaifu**, aish... moodku juga ikutan jelek.. (kembali pundung)

Ino: (sweatdrop), selanjutnya, buat **Raynfals**, xixixi... Sakura emang imut dengan telinga kelincinya, tapi masih lebih imutan aku kok, (narsis)

Sakura: huh, masih imutan juga aku...

Dini: Lebih imutan lagi authornya (ditimpuk)... o-oke, untuk **Michilatte626**, hehehe... saya emang sengaja ngebuat se-IC mungkin... tapi kayaknya di chap ini agak OOC yah.. =,='

Sasuke: Buat **Devil'D** dan **Kirara Yuukansa**, hm... bisa dibilang begitu, jawaban jelasnya bisa ditunggu chap selanjutnya...

Naruto: kalo untuk **Uryu Ryu Yu Ryuzaki**, emang author-nya rada ceroboh tuh, masih saja ada typo...

Dini: iya ya, saya usahakan perbaiki lagi...

Sakura: buat **Nao-chan, N.N, bella, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, Sagaarayuki, Saku, Ghealicis, **dan** Yuuki Aika UcHiHa,** yah, ini udah di update ma Authornya...^^

Dini, Aduh duh **Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**, jangan pake ngancam kayak Sasuke dunk… (sembunyi di balik Sakura)

Matsuri: buat **Mimi-chan**, sip, kalau untuk pairing lain, pasti dimunculin ma Dini nantinya. Btw, pengen pairing apa?

Sasuke: balasan untuk **d3rin, aira akachi, **dan **Amutia Blossom Saver**, hanya ada satu kata dariku, 'hn'

All: sweatdrop

Dini: hehehe... makasih pujiannya **sakulov** dan **Hikaru Kin**. Salam kenal juga **Hikaru Kin**~~ ^^

Sasuke: Oke, Hikaru, (menyeringai)

Sakura: (merinding)

Dini: buat **L-The-Mysterious**, Naruto yah? (ngelirik Naruto) hohoho…. Kita lihat aja nanti, (tertawa sok misterius). Salam kenal juga **L-kun**... thanks udah nge-fav... ^^

Sasuke: (aura membunuh keluar) apa maksudmu, **L-kun** dan **sora no aoi**? Ayam? Unggas? (nyiapin piasu)

Sakura: (nahan Sasuke) sabar Sas, sabar...

Naruto: buat **shimohira kinouye**, terima kasih... eh? Jaman sekolah? Emang sekarang udah jaman apa? Jaman kawin? (ngakak+ngacir)

Tenten: Oke, buat **Park Ra Ra, sora no aoi,** dan yang menanyakan arti **Dōbutsu** itu sendiri berasal dari bahasa jepang yang artinya hewan atau binatang. Coba deh perhatikan sebutan yang diucapkan Sasuke, 'Seorang Dōbutsu' artinya, 'Seorang hewan.' Aneh yah... authornya emang rada aneh... =.='

Dini: (pundung)

Sakura: (tersenyum sumringah), Oke, sekian untuk chapter 3. Dukung pembuatan fict dengan pairing SasuSaku terus oke?

Sasuke: Hn. Kalau bisa buat yang berbobot.

Naruto: (sweatdrop) berbobot apanya?

Ino: Makasih banyak atas respon baiknya semua~~ dan juga yang mau ngefav fict ini...^^

Tenten: Kalau tidak ada halangan, Author akan update paling lama seminggu sekali, paling cepat? Tergantung mood-nya author.

Matsuri: Akhir kata... Review lagi minna-san~~ (melambai)

**~Dini~**


	4. Chapter 4

Inoichi tersedak minuman kopi hangatnya begitu mendengar teriakan histeris dari anaknya. Single parent itu segera meninggalkan dapur dan bergegas ke arah sumber suara.

"Ino! Ada apa?" ia bertanya dengan heran pada anaknya yang tiba-tiba menutup kembali pintu kamar dengan agak keras dari luar.

Ino segera berbalik menghadap ayahnya, ia menelan ludah sementara kedua tangannya di belakang memegang erat kenop pintu. "I...itu, ano..." gadis pirang itu berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. "A..aku," wajah putihnya memanas. "!"

"Apa?" Inoichi mengernyit heran. Tidak paham dengan kalimat cepat yang dilontarkan Ino dengan sekali nafas dan tanpa spasi itu.

Ino menghela nafas. "I-itu ayah. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat... emm... Sasuke ganti baju di dalam," tak enak hati juga telah membohongi ayahnya sendiri. Tapi, yah, apa boleh buat. Masa' Ino harus menjawab sudah memergoki kedua temannya berbuat 'mesum' di dalam kamar, masih dalam kawasan rumahnya pula. Walaupun itu hanya kesimpulan Ino sendiri.

"Oh... kau ini." Inoichi mendesah. "Ceroboh sekali. Makanya, kalau mau buka pintu kau harusnya mengetuk dulu."

"Aku lupa Ayah."

"Oh ya, mana Sakura? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya,"

Pertanyaan simpel itu sukses membuat Ino membeku di tempatnya. Ia kembali berkeringat dingin. "S-sakura... dia–" Ino harus memutar otaknya kembali, satu kebohongan yang ia buat, mengawali kebohongan yang lain. "...ada di dalam kamar mandi, yah, dia dari tadi di kamar mandi. Dia bilang tadi perutnya sangat sakit." Oh... dosa besar apa yang telah Ino perbuat hari ini sehingga terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Gadis itu mengeluh dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>+Dōbutsu © Sayaka Dini<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**+Anima © Mukai Natsumi**

**Code Breaker © Akimine Kamijyo **

**SasuSaku**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**AU-School Life dengan penuh fantasi.**

***#~+Dōbutsu ~#***

* * *

><p>Ino memijit pelipisnya, ia sedikit frustasi. Sementara kedua temannya yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya menunduk. Eits, ralat, hanya Sakura yang menunduk, merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Sasuke masih bisa berdiri tegak di samping Sakura, memasang wajah datarnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Hah, sampai kapan pemuda itu baru sadar.<p>

Mereka bertiga kini berdiri di depan rumah Ino. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Waktunya mereka pamit pulang. Tapi karena ada sedikit masalah –masalah besar bagi Ino– tampaknya Sakura dan Sasuke mau tidak mau harus menerima sedikit 'ceramah' dari gadis pirang tersebut.

"Kalian ini..." Ino lagi-lagi mendesah. "Setidaknya kunci dulu pintu kamarnya. Untung saja aku yang membuka pintu kamar itu, coba kalau ayahku. Bagaimana bisa kalian menjelaskan hal 'itu' semua nantinya?"

"Ino, sudah kubilang, kau salah paham," tegas Sakura.

"Sakura! Di mana letak salah pahamnya hah?" Ino nyaris menjerit mendengar penyangkalan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jelas-jelas aku sudah menangkap basah kalian sedang–" Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu mengingat kejadian tadi. Seketika itu wajahnya kembali memanas.

Sakura yang melihat reaksi Ino, sudah pasti paham apa yang dipikirkan Ino. Gadis berambut merah munda itu lantas ikut memanas saat memorinya juga mengingat kejadian tadi. Ah... betapa malunya dia. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur dirinya sendiri saat itu, ketika Ino datang di waktu yang sangat amat tidak tepat. Jelas saja Ino berpikir yang macam-macam melihat posisi mereka berdua saat itu.

Mata aquamarine Ino lantas melirik Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam. Emosinya kembali naik begitu melihat pemuda itu tampak tak acuh dengan masalah (besar bagi Ino) saat ini. Pemuda itu malah asik mengotak-atik tombol di ponselnya.

"Kau juga Sasuke!" Ino berujar sambil berkacak pinggang. "Setidaknya lihat kondisi dan situasinya dulu sebelum bertindak. Kau benar-benar sudah merepotkanku, tahu!"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino. Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak nyambung dengan apa yang kedua gadis itu bicarakan –karena terlalu fokus dengan urusannya di dalam ponsel– mengira arah pembicaraan Ino mengenai kedatangan Sasuke dengan kondisi terluka dan sampai-sampai harus dirawat di rumah Ino.

"Oh..." gumam Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf mengenai itu. Lain kali tidak ku ulangi. Lagian gadis ini yang mengajakku sejak awal," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan jempolnya. Yah, Sasuke tidak bohong, memang benar Sakura kan yang mengajak Sasuke ke rumah Ino. Sayangnya, kedua gadis di hadapannya itu menyalah artikan ucapan Sasuke.

Sakura cengok di tempat. Ia yang mulanya mengira Sasuke akan menyangkal tuduhan Ino, malah berbalik menyudutkannya.

_Apa katanya? Sakura yang mengajak Sasuke sejak awal untuk melakukan 'itu'? Begitu maksudnya?_ Wajah Ino tak kalah cengoknya dengan ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, kesadaran Sakura pun kembali. "Kau ini!" Sakura nyaris menjerit pada Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menoleh pada Sakura dan memasang wajah innocent-nya sambil berujar, "Apa?"

Ouh! Ingin rasanya Sakura menjambak model rambut Sasuke yang mencuat ke atas itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Jika saja ia tidak ingat siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Si dōbutsu Elang, dua kata itu tercetak tebal dalam ingatan Sakura sekarang.

Kekesalan Ino kini mulai menghilang. Melihat Sakura yang tampak kebakaran jenggot karena tampang Sasuke yang sangat tak acuh itu. Terasa melihat sepasang kekasih yang hendak memulai perang kecilnya. Yah, itulah pendapat Ino melihat keduanya.

"Ehm," Ino berdehem, berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke yang saling menatap di hadapannya itu. Tak ingin kedua 'sejoli' itu bertengkar di depan rumahnya malam-malam begini, Ino pun berniat mengusir keduanya secara halus.

"Sudahlah. Kalian pulang cepat gih. Nanti kemalaman sampai di rumah," Ino lalu melirik Sasuke, niatnya yang ingin menggoda kembali muncul di benaknya. "Aku percayakan Sakura padamu yah. Jaga temanku ini baik-baik," pintanya sambil mengedip jahil.

"Ino-Pig!" seru Sakura. "Apa-apaan kau ini. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok!" Sakura membuang muka, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Ino dengan perasaan kesal.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi. Baginya tidaklah penting mengurusi pertengkaran kedua gadis tersebut. Ia pun berjalan di belakang Sakura.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Ino tersenyum aneh. Gadis itu lantas mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, "Ah! Ini pasti akan menjadi berita hangat buat besok. Akan kuberi tahu Matsuri dulu," gumamnya sendiri sambil memasuki rumahnya kembali, dengan senyuman aneh yang tak hilang dari parasnya.

***#~+Dōbutsu ~#***

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan malam. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Namun ketika Sasuke balas meliriknya, Sakura lekas menunduk, lalu menendang kerikil yang tampak di jalanan. Lagi-lagi ia merasa gelisah. Setiap keheningan yang mereka lewati selalu saja membuat Sakura tak tenang berada di dekat Sasuke. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan," ujar Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sadar akan kegelisahan yang tampak dari tingkah Sakura.

Gadis itu tersentak sejenak. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas sebelum memulai pembicaran serius. "Em... giliranmu," ujar Sakura pelan, ia bahkan tak berani menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Sasuke di sampingnya.

Sasuke jelas tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura. "Apanya?"

Sakura mendesah. "Aku kan sudah menjelaskan siapa diriku padamu. Sekarang giliranmu yang menjelaskan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas. Aku dōbutsu Elang–"

"Bukan itu maksudku," potong Sakura. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri menoleh pada Sasuke. "Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu? Aku sudah melihatmu dua kali menangkap dōbutsu. Apa kau itu pemburu dōbutsu? Apa kau juga–" Sakura menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lirih. "–akan menangkapku?" dengan perasaan takut yang kembali muncul, Sakura lekas menunduk.

Sasuke lantas menyeringai tipis, sayangnya Sakura tak melihat hal itu. "Jika kau takut. Kenapa dari awal kau malah memberitahukanku tentang rahasia kemampuanmu itu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Itu karena..." Sakura lagi-lagi curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. "Karena sebelumnya aku tidak berpikir kalau kau akan menangkapku. Awalnya kukira, karena kita sejenis, aku bisa berteman denganmu. Tapi..."

"Hn? Tapi?" tuntut Sasuke sambil terus melirik Sakura di sampingnya yang kian menunduk sambil berjalan.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, dan juga setelah melihat kau menangkap dōbutsu beruang itu. Presepsiku mulai berubah tentangmu. Apalagi tingkahmu yang aneh dan selalu membawa pisau lipat itu," sindir Sakura.

"Lantas, kenapa kau tidak lari saja sekarang?" saran Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

Sakura segera melompat, mengambil jarak aman dari Sasuke seraya menatap pemuda itu dengan horror. "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menangkapku?" serunya panik sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Kini mereka berdiri di persimpangan jalan tiga arah. Pemuda itu menanggapi tingkah Sakura dengan seringai mengejeknya. "Berpikirlah dengan jernih," sindirnya. "Jika aku berniat seperti itu, sejak pergi dari rumah Yamanaka tadi aku pasti sudah menangkapmu. Dasar baka."

Sakura mendelik marah mendengar ledekan Sasuke. Tapi gadis itu tak urung juga untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengannya. Takut-takut jika saja Sasuke menipunya dan mendadak menerjangnya. Yah, Sakura harus tetap waspada.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu sebenarnya? Bukan memburu dōbutsu kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu bukan pekerjaanku. Tapi sudah menjadi tugasku," tegas Sasuke. "Dan aku bukan memburu sembarangan dōbutsu."

"Lalu, dōbutsu seperti apa yang kau incar?" pikiran Sakura mendadak penuh dengan keingintahuan perihal tentang Uchiha Sasuke, dōbutsu elang yang baru saja ia kenal itu.

"Dōbutsu yang membuat masalah," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Namun tatapannya tetap serius menghujam mata emerald Sakura yang sejak tadi bertanya.

"Membuat masalah?" Sakura membeo. "Seperti apa?" tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya agak ke samping. Raut wajah penasarannya terlihat lucu dan imut. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan mau mengakui hal itu. Yah, tidak akan pernah.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia malas untuk menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan dari orang yang tak begitu kenal. Tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk memuaskan gadis dengan tatapan emerald itu yang menghujamnya dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar terlihat. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke sendiri tak sadar kalau dia menyukai perhatian gadis itu yang tertuju padanya. Begitu pun Sakura, yang secara tidak langsung sudah sangat tertarik dengan pemuda emo itu sejak ia melihatnya terbang di malah hari seminggu yang lalu.

"Seperti dōbutsu buatan yang hilang kendali," jawab Sasuke. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya saat meihat Sakura membuka mulut, hendak bertanya lagi, gadis itu tidak akan paham kalau Sasuke tidak menjelaskan lebih rinci.

"Mereka –yang entah bagaimana caranya– mendapatkan kemampuan dōbutsu itu tapi tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Akibatnya, kekuatan dōbutsu itu sendiri yang mengambil alih pengendalian tubuh manusia-separuh-hewan tersebut," jelas Sasuke. Ia sengaja ambil jeda untuk memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura. "Dōbutsu buatan itu lah yang menjadi dōbutsu yang benar-benar memiliki sifat hewan. Dōbutsu liar, hilang kendali," ujar Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya. Sakura kembali bertanya, "Apa itu yang terjadi dengan pemuda tadi?" yang dimaksud Sakura adalah pemuda-separuh-beruang yang terlibat pertarungan dengan Sasuke tadi sore. Jika diingat lebih detail lagi, kalau tidak salah, Sakura memang melihat pemuda yang memiliki cakar itu sedikit mengeluarkan air liur di sudut bibirnya dengan tatapan liar seperti hewan.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan gumaman khasnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu aku bisa lega sekarang." Air muka Sakura berubah menjadi lebih rileks sekarang.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak perlu lagi waspada denganmu. Aku kan dōbutsu asli. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menangkapku atau mengancamku lagi, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke malah membalas dengan seringai mengejek. Firasat Sakura kembali buruk. Senyuman gadis itu perlahan lenyap.

"Siapa bilang? Aku juga kadang mengincar dōbutsu asli." Secara tidak langsung Sasuke menyatakan ada kemungkinan ia akan menangkap Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena ada juga dōbutsu asli yang nakal," ujar Sasuke dengan nada rendah namun begitu tajam terdengar. "Dōbutsu asli yang memanfaatkan kemampuanya untuk melakukan hal-hal buruk, juga termasuk dōbutsu yang membuat masalah.

"Seperti..." Sasuke mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Sakura. "Pria si dōbutsu tikus yang kemarin. Tertangkap basah sedang menjual narkoba di gang sempit itu."

Memori Sakura kembali teringat ketika mendapati Sasuke yang terbang tinggi sambil membawa pria yang teriak ketakutan. Sakura baru ingat, karena ia terlalu fokus dengan sayap hitam yang membentang dan mengepak itu, ia sampai mengabaikan moncong tikus yang dimiliki pria yang berada dalam cengkramannya itu.

"Jadi," Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. "Ancamanku yang tadi masih berlaku untukmu."

Sakura masih saja diam. Bahkan untuk mendongak sedikit saja rasanya ia tak mampu. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada leher Sasuke yang sejajar dengan arah matanya.

Tangan Sasuke lalu terangkat dan menunjuk jidat Sakura. "Selama aku terus mengawasimu, dan di saat aku mendapati kau menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu itu..." Sasuke agak membungkukkan badannya. Mensejajarkan pandangan Sakura padanya yang sejak tadi diam mematung. _Kemana mulut cerewetnya yang sejak tadi mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan?_

Mengabaikan rasa heran di benaknya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "... di saat itu juga, aku tidak akan segan langsung **menangkapmu**. Kau mengerti?"

_Aish... seandainya Sasuke itu bukan seorang dōbutsu. Andai saja dia hanya pemuda biasa, Sakura pasti rela untuk ditangkap olehnya._

Sakura tersentak atas pikirannya sendiri. Ia lekas membuang muka, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal apapun selain wajah tampan di hadapannya yang selalu sukses membuat ia grogi jika berada di dekatknya. Sontak telnjuk Sasuke yang menempel di jidatnya terlepas karena gerakan kepala Sakura yang ke samping.

Rona merah di wajah Sakura disalah artikan Sasuke sebagai rasa marah. Sasuke kira Sakura kesal karena tidak bisa lepas dari ancaman Sasuke. _Hah, Jangan harap Sasuke mau melepaskannya begitu saja._ Giliran Sasuke yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Pemuda itu lantas kembali berdiri tegak, memasukkan tangannya di saku celana. Mata onyx-nya mengerling ke jalan dua arah di hadapan mereka. "Kemana arah rumahmu?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersentak, kemudian mengerjap dan menatap Sasuke. "Ah, i-tu." Sakura menoleh dan menunjuk jalur kiri jalan sambil berucap, "Ke sana."

"Oh–"

"Tapi kau tak perlu mengantarku," sambung Sakura cepat. "Jangan kau pedulikan perkataan Ino tadi yang menyuruhmu untuk mengantarku sampai ke rumahku. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri kok," tolak Sakura. Sejujurnya, alasan yang sebenarnya adalah berada terus di dekat Sasuke membuat Sakura sangat gelisah. Cukup sampai di sini saja mereka jalan bersama.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Siapa bilang aku ingin mengantarmu?"

"Eh? Lalu?" Sakura tak sadar kalau ia sudah memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh.

Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya dan bersikap sesantai mungkin. "Aku hanya ingin bilang. Arah kita selanjutnya berlawanan. Jadi, kau tak perlu berjalan denganku lagi."

Gubrak!

Sakura nyaris terjungkal dari posisinya berdiri. Tiga kedutan segitiga muncul di sisi jidatnya. Mengembungkan pipinya kesal, menahan rasa malu sekaligus marah. _'Kalau hanya karena itu, kau tak perlu menanyakan letak rumahku!' _ingin sekali Sakura berteriak seperti itu. Namun ia tahan, karena otaknya masih bisa berpikir normal agar tidak bertindak lebih memalukan lagi.

Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah jalur kanan. Tetapi baru lima langkah ia berhenti lagi karena seruan Sakura.

"T-tunggu!" tahan Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan berbalik. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. Sejujuranya ia ingin lekas pulang dan segera beristirahat.

"Ah. Itu, ano," Sakura sendiri bingung, bagaimana caranya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya. "Ehm, begini." dan dia memulainya, berjalan tiga langkah untuk mendekati Sasuke. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin begini terus denganmu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Maksudku, Aku tidak pernah berniat buruk padamu. Jadi berhentilah mengancamku dan mencurigaku terus," pinta Sakura. Gadis itu lalu menghela nafas. "Kurasa, hubungan tak mengenakkan ini berawal dari pertemuan awal kita yang juga tidak menyenangkan."

"Lantas, kau mau apa sekarang?" Sasuke mulai tak sabar. Pemuda itu sungguh ingin lekas pulang.

"Ehm, baiklah. Kita mulai saja dari awal." Sakura menegakkan badannya. "Hai, perkenalkan. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. "Aku teman sekelasmu di Okayama Gakuen. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Salam kenal." Dan ia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman ramah.

Sasuke heran dibuatnya. Dalam hati agak geli melihat tingkah gadis ini yang tak pernah ia sangka.

"Ehm." Sakura kembali beredehem. "Kau?" ucapnya heran karena Sasuke masih diam saja tanpa membalasnya.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," gumam pemuda itu dan setelahnya ia berbalik. Kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo di tempat.

_Hanya itu? _Sakura sweatdrop. _Aku bicara panjang lebar dan dia membalasku hanya dengan itu? _Sakura tidak habis pikir. _Ah, sudahlah. Setidaknya dia tidak akan memanggilku 'merah muda' lagi._

"Oh ya." Sasuke berhenti dari langkahnya setelah jaraknya sudah lima meter dari Sakura. "Merah muda," panggilnya tanpa berbalik ke arah gadis yang ia maksud.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Apa?" serunya jengkel dengan panggilan itu.

Sasuke yang masih membelakanginya itu, hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Memberikan seringai tipisnya yang khas, ia berujar melalui atas bahunya, "Sampai jumpa besok." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura, pemuda itu sudah kembali melangkah pergi.

Hanya satu kalimat tadi, tapi itu sudah sukses mencairkan kekesalan Sakura pada pemuda emo itu. Senyuman senang kembali muncul di parasnya. Gadis itu lalu berseru, "Yah. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!" Sakura melambai pada sosok Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. "Jangan panggil aku merah muda lagi yah! Sasukeee!"

Mungkin, ini akan menjadi awal yang baik buat mereka.

Semoga...

***#~+Dōbutsu ~#***

Keesokan harinya. Sakura tidak lagi datang terlambat. Lima menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, Sakura sudah duduk manis di bangkunya, dan rutinitas baru pertamanya adalah menoleh ke samping kanan, ke seberang bangku, tempat Sasuke yang masih kosong.

'_Aish... apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Jelas-jelas dia terluka kemarin. Luka di tubuhnya itu mana mungkin bisa sembuh secepat itu. Dia pasti tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini,'_ batin Sakura yang masih menatap bangku kosong itu. Sekalabat ingatan kembali menyerang pikirannya. Saat Sasuke berjalan menjauh malam itu, menyempatkan diri menoleh ke samping, memberikan seringai tipis dari atas bahunya sambil berucap, _Sampai jumpa besok._

Tanpa sadar Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sakura-chan~" bisik Matsuri dengan nada menggoda di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. Ia nyaris terjungkal dari bangkunya. Matsuri yang duduk di belakang bangkunya plus Ino yang di samping Sakura, terkikik geli melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya balik Sakura, sedikit geram karena Matsuri –yang secara tak langsung– sudah mengagetkannya. Juga Ino yang menertawainya, dan Tenten yang berusaha menahan tawanya dari balik senyuman gelinya.

"Sakura," Ino memanggil dengan ekspresi cemas yang dibuat-buat. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?" tanya Ino dengan nada peduli yang sungguh terdengar dibuat-buat. "Apa kau tidak sadar? Dari tadi kami sudah duduk di sini sebelum kau datang. Dan kau sama sekali tidak menyahut saat kami menyapamu. Bolehkah aku tahu apa yang sudah mengganggu pikiranmu? Forehead-chan~"

Sakura mendelik. Hendak membalas sindiran Ino, namun gadis pirang itu mendahuluinya lagi.

"Ah, coba kulihat." Ino menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, untuk bisa melihat arah di belakang kepala Sakura, tepat di bangku Sasuke –yang masih kosong. "Aish... dia belum datang yah? Apa itu yang sudah menganggu pikiranmu?" Ino melirik Sakura dengan seringai jahilnya.

Sakura berusaha menyangkal. "Tidak! Aku hanya–"

"Sakura-chan," kali ini Matsuri yang memanggil, sekaligus memotong ucapan Sakura. "Tidak boleh membohongi diri sendiri, itu tidak baik lho. Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Aku sudah dengar semua dari Ino semalam." Matsuri mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura mendelik. Gadis itu lalu memberikan death glare pada Ino si pelakunya. Ia yakin, Ino kalau sudah bercerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, pasti ada tambahan di sana sini, apalagi Ino semalam sudah salah sangka padanya.

"Dengar teman-teman," Sakura mulai menjelaskan. "Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke. Percayalah." Sakura berusaha terlihat meyakinkan.

Ino dan Matsuri malah tergelak tawanya.

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyit heran. "Apanya yang salah?"

Tenten menghela nafas, kasihan juga melihat Sakura yang dikerjain habis-habisan oleh kedua temannya itu. "Sakura," ia memanggil. "Kau kena perangkap mereka. Tidakkah kau sadar? Sejak tadi Ino dan Matsuri sama sekali tidak menyebut nama Sasuke. Yah, meski orang itu yang mereka maksud. Tapi mereka sengaja memancingmu agar kau menyebut namanya duluan." Bahkan Tenten tak tahan untuk menampilkan senyuman gelinya.

Matsuri berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Oh..hihihi... jadi Sasuke orangnya..." Gadis itu pura-pura paham, padahal ia sudah tahu sejak tadi.

Ino menambahi. "Tidak heran sih, kalian kan memang terlihat mesrah, hihihi..."

"Matsuri! Ino!" seru Sakura. Wajahnya memanas menahan marah. Gadis itu mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang mampu membuat Ino dan Matsuri langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menelan ludah di tempat.

"Hei, sudahlah." Tenten berusaha menengahi. "Lihat, orang yang kalian bicarakan itu sudah datang," tegur Tenten.

Sontak ketiga temannya segera menoleh, memandang figur tegap yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dan berjalan ke bangkunya, tepat di seberang bangku Sakura.

Cukup menarik perhatian. Karena selain dia adalah siswa baru kemarin, Sasuke juga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dengan wajah tampannya dan sikap tak acuhnya yang membuat ia makin terlihat keren di mata siswi-siswi Okayama Gakuen.

Nyaris semua perhatian siswi-siswi sekelasnya tertuju pada Sasuke, ada juga beberapa siswi kelas lain –yang mengikutinya sejak tadi– berdiri di luar kelas, dan saling dorong-mendorong di sisi pintu dan jendela luar. Berbagai bisikan nyaring terdengar dan itu membuat Sakura risih melihatnya.

Ino lantas menyenggol Sakura seraya berbisik, "Cepat! Kau harus segera mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Kau akan menyesal nantinya kalau Sasuke sudah direbut siswi lain." Ino mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kedipan mata serta senyuman jahilnya.

Matsuri membenarkan. "Betul kata Ino!"

Sakura memerah lagi. Dan dia kembali memarahi kedua temannya itu.

"Oi, Teme!" sambut Naruto sambil meletakkan lengannya di atas pundak Sasuke. Mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang sedikit curi pandang pada keributan di bangku seberang –Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu," ujar Naruto nyengir.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke penasaran juga. "Apa itu?"

Naruto lantas membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke. Setelahnya cengiran Naruto masih saja nangkring di parasnya. "Bagaimana? Mau ikut tidak?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau bilang itu menyenangkan?" sindirnya.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke." Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke, berusaha untuk membujuknya. "Demi temanmu yang tampan ini. Mau yah? Ya, ya?" ujarnya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

Sasuke mendengus, menurunkan lengan Naruto dari pundaknya. "Hn, terserah kau saja." Repot juga menghadapi teman seperti itu.

"Bagus!" Naruto girang bukan kepalang. "Persiapkan dirimu sepulang sekolah nanti, oke?"

***#~+Dōbutsu ~#***

Seolah tak mengindahkan kehadiran Iruka di depan kelas yang terus mengoceh tentang sejarah Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, anak baru kemarin, malah asik memainkan ponsel layar sentuhnya di bawah meja bangku. Kepala ravennya agak menunduk. Tampak seperti sedang membaca buku sejarah yang terbentang di atas meja. Nyatanya, seluruh pikiran dan arah pandangnya tertuju pada layar ponselnya yang tersembunyi di balik meja.

Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya tampak gelisah, penasaran, sesekali ia berusaha untuk mengintip apa yang dilihat teman barunya itu. Namun di saat waktu yang sama, Sasuke langsung menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah berkata 'Jangan-coba-mengintip'.

Pemuda pirang itu lantas menghela nafas. "Huf! Video bokep aja dinikmati sendiri, pelit kau," gerutunya, jelas Naruto salah paham.

"Kubunuh kau setelah ini," balas Sasuke, yang sukses membuat Naruto bungkam.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Padangan Sasuke kembali tertuju pada layar ponselnya, membaca sederet email, dan ia langsung menyeringai tipis. Kejadian ini tak luput dari perhatian Sakura, yang sejak tadi diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke.

"Sensei!" Sasuke menyela penjelasan Iruka.

"Yah, ada apa Uchiha-san?" Iruka tersenyum sumringah, mengira Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai pelajarannya yang sangat jarang dilakukan siswa lain.

"Boleh aku ke toilet sebentar?"

Dan senyuman Iruka langsung sirna begitu saja.

Setelah Sasuke keluar, giliran Sakura yang mengacungkan tangannya. "Sensei Iruka!"

Iruka kembali tersenyum. "Yah, Haruno-san? Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Emm, Aku juga ingin pergi ke toilet." Sakura berusaha tak mengacuhkan pandangan heran dari teman-temannya. "Boleh kan Sensei? Aku sudah... tidak tahan," Sakura memasang wajah meringis menahan sakit perut.

Iruka menghela nafas. "Yah, tapi cepatlah kembali."

Tak berapa lama Sakura pergi, seorang siswi berambut indigo ikut mengacungkan tangannya. "S-sensei..."

Iruka lantas memberikan tatapan tajam, "Tidak Hyuuga. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi." Guru sejarah itu mulai kesal.

"T-tapi sensei, aku kan–"

"Saya bilang tidak boleh, yah tidak boleh. Kamu ingin membantahku, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata menciut di bawah kekesalan Iruka. "T-tidak Sensei."

"Bagus."

Gadis yang duduk paling belakang dan sederet dengan Naruto itu, hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Padahal niatnya baik untuk bertanya mengenai pelajaran, sayangnya Iruka sudah salah paham duluan.

***#~+Dōbutsu ~#***

Sasuke terus berjalan sambil menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Dia dōbutsu asli buronan kita seminggu lalu, Sasuke-kun," sahut suara perempuan di ujung sana. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghadapinya mengingat kondisimu yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Apa perlu ku kirim Suigetsu untuk membantumu?"

"Tak perlu," tolak Sasuke. "Terlalu lama untuk menunggunya. Katakan saja di mana posisi dōbutsu itu sekarang, Karin."

Perempuan itu pun menjelaskan apa yang diminta Sasuke.

"Perkebunan tomat ya,"

Diam-diam, dari jarak yang dirasa cukup aman, Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke di sepanjang koridor sekolah, menuju tangga, dan naik ke lantai paling atas, ke atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap gedung okayama gakuen yang sepi. Tanpa ada yang melihat –kecuali Sakura yang mengintip dari pintu tangga– Sasuke lekas membuka kancing bajunya, dan membuang seragamnya begitu saja. Tapi tidak seperti spiderman ataupun superman yang masih memiliki baju di balik kemejanya, Sasuke tidak menggunakan apapun, langsung menampilkan dada dan perutnya rata dan agak berbentuk, tidak kalah keren dengan penampilan super hero mana pun. Aish, mimisan Author pun tak bisa ditahan lagi melihatnya.#abaikan.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasuke karena pemuda itu berdiri membelakanginya. Tanda dōbutsu elang di punggungnya sempat berkedip putih, kulit punggungnya mengerut, membentuk garis vertikal, dan berlipat-lipat menjadi tujuh gundukan kecil. Sekejap, kulit punggung Sasuke sobek terbelah dua yang anehnya tidak mengeluarkan darah dan ekspresi Sasuke tampak tidak menahan kesakitan ketika sepasang sayap hitam itu keluar dari tulang punggungnya. Sayap itu membesar, sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari sayap elang biasa, selaras dengan tubuh tegap Sasuke. Kedua sayap berbulu dominan hitam itu membentang lebar dan mulai mengepak. Perlahan kaki Sasuke terangkat bersama tubuhnya. Tepat ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mencegat Sasuke. Pemuda itu keburu pergi, terbang tinggi ke atas langit.

Menyisakan Sakura yang berdiri di atas atap gedung okayama gakuen, sambil mendongak ke langit. Merasakan sensasi hempasan angin yang ditimbulkan Sasuke saat terbang tadi, beserta jejak bulu burungnya yang jatuh melayang di atas hidung Sakura.

Rasa keingin tahuan Sakura kembali membuncah. Kemana sebenarnya Sasuke pergi? Sebegitu pentingkah sampai ia harus bolos pelajaran di hari keduanya bersekolah sebagai siswa okayama gakuen? Dia tampak buru-buru sekali.

Sakura memutar bulu elang itu di kedua jarinya. Kalau tidak salah, Sakura mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Dan Sasuke menyebutkan kata dōbutsu, juga tentang perkebunan tomat.

Tunggu.

Perkebunan tomat?

Satu-satunya perkebunan subur di kota Konoha yang terbesar, hanya ada di kawasan barat Konoha, terdapat rumah kaca perkebunan yang sangat besar. Dan letaknya cuma satu kilometer dari Okayama gakuen.

Seulas senyum senang berkembang di paras Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera melesat turun ke lantai dasar gedung Okayama. Jika Sasuke bisa bolos sekolah dengan cara terbang dari atap sekolah, maka Sakura bisa melompati dinding pembatas di belakang gedung sekolah, seperti biasa. Menggunakan kemampuan dōbutsu mereka masing-masing.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p>Dini: Halo~ Halo~ *melambai dengan innocent-nya*<p>

#BleTaK! PlaaK! KloNTaNG! JdaaaK! BuaaK!#

Dini: eng... *tepar dengan tidak elitnya*

Sakura: *bawa panci* Kemana aja elo?

Ino: *bawa wajan* Beraninya menghilang tanpa kabar!

Matsuri: *bawa teaplon* Mana janjimu yang dulu? Hah!

Tenten: *bawa tabung gas* Jangan jadi bang toyip dunk!

Sing~~

SasuNaru: *sweatdrop*

Naruto: Kesambet apa tuh para wanita?

Sasuke: Entahlah...

Nging~ Nging~ Krek.. *lalat lewat-?-

Hinata: E-ehm... Kita balas reviewnya aja dulu,, *membawa kumpulan map yang sangat banyak* Y-ya ampun, ini kebanyakan.

Naruto: Wow, gubrakan besar tuh Dini-chan, tapi elonya malah gak update-update secepatnya. Kan sayang banget.

Matsuri: Iya tuh, padahal udah janji bilangnya seminggu sekali. Bikin kecewa aja elo!

Dini: G-gomen nih, benar-benar gomen, apa mau dikata. Jalan cerita dikehidupan nyata tidak akan pernah bisa dipredeksi sebelumnya, kita hanya bisa merencanakan, tapi tidak 100% bisa dilaksanakan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada semuanya. Sungguh, saya yang jatuh sakit selama dua minggu, terus ngurus masalah keluarga dan studi saya yang mendadak datang tanpa diundang belum terpikirkan sebelumnya. Sampe-sampe saya harus terkena wb dan melantarkan fict yang sudah dijanjikan sendiri. Sekali lagi mohon jangan membenci saya, dan maafkan saya... *menunduk sedalam-dalamnya*

Sasuke: hn, udah selesai pidatonya? *nyindir*

Sakura: Makanya, lain kali jangan bikin janji seenaknya.

Dini: Iye-iye maaf... maaf banget...

Naruto: Oi, terus gimana dengan ini? *nunjuk kumpulan map* numpuk banget tuh jadinya.

Tenten: Wah, makan banyak halaman kalo diblas di sini semua,,,

Hinata: balas yang tidak log-in aja yah, terus yang log-in lewat PM aja...

Ino: Oke. Yang review sebelumnya pake akun, silahkan cek PM-nya... XD

Matsuri: Baiklah, yang pertama dari **Witthecha valery**, jawabanya mereka tuh separo-paro, alias gak jelas. Ada banyak, nanti satu persatu ditampilkan seiring berjalannya cerita. Amuba? Emang tuh hewan yah? *balik pasang wajah anak tk*

Sasuke: Gezz…. Siaapa yang lu bilang ayam hah?

Sakura: Sabar Sas, sabar sas,,,

Dini: Wah, ane dibilang unyuu,, *berblushing ria*

Naruto: Ge-er banget lu Dini-chan..

Tenten: Selanjutnya buat **Avle Haruno,** **ana-chan**, **aira akachi, Chini VAN, DEVIL'D, garoo, wia azolla, Soraka Menashi, KristaL, Andaaza, **dan** Naiia-chan**. Thanks pujiannya. Dini-chan lu disemangatin tuh, cepetan kalo update fict.

Dini: Oke, ane usahain…^^

Sakura: Untuk **Fae-chan**, makasih udah bilang saya imut,, *blushing+makin imut*

Sasuke: *ikutan Blushing* E-ehm. Aku bukan bebek. Gezz.. kenapa semua orang selalu salah paham dengan dobutsuku? *kesal*

Sakura: *bisik2 dengan **Fae-chan*** O-oke, akan kulakukan.

Sasuke: Aku bisa mendengarnya Sakura, *nyindir*

Sakura: *gleek*

Ino: Aku telat **Fae-chan **dan **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**, terlalu syok... :(

Hinata: buat **CheeriLy**, klo mereka nikah? Wah, pasti anak elang berbulu pink akan terlihat imut, *berbinar*

Sakura: tuh kan, **Ghealicis** aja ikutan merinding baca adeganku dengan Sasuke… *lagi2 blushing*

Sasuke: buat **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**, buset, nama lu panjang amat. Apaan? Gua gak ada hubungan darah dengan Suzana! *naik pitam*

Dini: ItaIno? Wah, saya udah punya planning tentang pasangannya Ino yang laen nih.. gomen ne…

Ino: buat **sakulov**, Yeee…. Mana ku tahu kalo mereka mau 'gituan'

Dini: buat **aira akachi, Onyxita Haruno**, **Sheila**, dan **B-Rabbit Lacie**, saya emang sengaja buat **Sasuke pintar dalam hal lain, tapi polos dan benar-benar gak peka terhadap perasaan wanita.** Nyahahhaa… *tertawa laknat*

Sasuke: apa maksudmu dengan kata 'polos'? *innocent*

Dini: salam kenal juga **fleur de cerisier,** **Rainy LOVE Reita the GazettE**, dan **Pink Cherry, **makasih~ ^^ jadi cheerleader? Tapi ane gak mau bayar lho yah, Xp

Hinata: buat **sora no aoi** dan **tanpa nama**, pertanyaanmu itu akan dijawab seiring berjalannya alur cerita, mohon bersabar untuk menunggunya.

Naruto: seperti dikatakan sebelumnya, untuk **Kikyo Fujikazu**, Akatsuki mungkin gak dimunculin ma Dini, termasuk Itachi.

Matsuri: buat **Mimi – chan**, katanya mba author sih pastinya ada pairing lain… tapi aku masih meragukan kewarasannya *ngelirik Dini*

Sasuke: hey **b2st**, sepertinya kau salah alamat, di sini kagak ada SasuNaru tahu. *sweatdrop*

Ino: buat **Popisuke uchiha**, iya nih, hiks, kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya? *pundung*

Sasuke: Untuk **Soraka Menashi**, GaaraSaku? Maaf, permintaan anda ditolak.

Tenten: Udah selesai yah?

Ino: Yang lain tinggal di PM… *ngetik di laptop*

Matsuri: Wokeh, kalau gitu saatnya pamit.

Naruto: Oi, biarin Hinata yang nutup, dia baru muncul di chap ini.

Sasuke: halah. Cuma ngelinpet doank, bentar lagi.

Naruto: *deathglare*

Sasuke: *kagak mempan*

Sakura: Nee, Hinata? Kagak usah peduli mereka, kau menutup saja.

Hinata: O-oke. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya dan kesabarannya juga kesetiannya yang masih mau nunggu ini fict. Mohon komentnya ditinggal lagi yah…. Akhir kata, Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san.

**~Dini~**


	5. Chapter 5

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sakura sendiri tidak pernah menyangka ia akan terlibat dalam pertempuran dōbutsu kali ini.

Awalnya, dia hanya ingin mengikuti sasuke ke rumah kaca –yang di dalamnya terdapat perkebunan tomat– tapi tindakan Sakura untuk ikut membantu Sasuke dalam pertempuran antar dōbutsu, tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak kewalahan dengan lawannya kali ini.

Seorang gadis pirang, dōbutsu bunglon, yang bisa menghilang begitu saja dengan keahlian kamuflase lingkungan yang ia punya. Menyerang Sasuke dari segala arah tanpa bisa Sasuke deteksi sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, mereka bertarung dalam rumah kaca dan dikelilingin petak perkebunan tomat yang masing-masing tanamannya diikat tali ke bambung silang di atap rumah kaca. Intinya, ini bukan tempat luas yang bisa membentangkan sayap besar Sasuke yang dapat terbang seperti biasanya. Sasuke benar-benar terdesak kali ini.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja jatuh dan duduk bersimpuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" ia bertanya dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Aku bisa membantumu," jawab Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia mendekat ke telinga Sasuke sambil berbisik, "Telinga kelinciku ini peka, bisa mendengar langkah kakinya. Aku tahu dimana posisinya sekarang." Telinga kelinci Sakura yang berwarna merah muda itu bergerak ke kanan-kiri seperti anthena pendeteksi.

Seringai tipis muncul di raut wajah lelah Sasuke. Dewi vortuna memang berpihak padanya kali ini.

Jangan lupa poin lebih Sakura yang sudah meraih sabuk hitam dalam klub judo di Okayama gakuen.

* * *

><p><strong>+Dōbutsu © Sayaka Dini<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**+Anima © Mukai Natsumi**

**Code Breaker © Akimine Kamijyo **

**SasuSaku**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**AU-School Life dengan penuh fantasi.**

***#~+Dōbutsu ~#***

* * *

><p>"Wah-wah. Aku tidak menyangkanya, Sasuke. Untuk menghadapi perempuan ternyata kau juga membutuhkan perempuan."<p>

"Tutup mulutmu Suigetsu. Lakukan saja tugasmu."

"Cih. Bahkan dalam kondisi begitu, kau selalu saja suka memerintahku."

"Suigetsu!"

"Iya-iya. Aku tahu." Pria yang baru saja muncul di akhir pertempuran itu, berjalan mendekati perempuan-dōbutsu-bunglon yang sekarang terkurap di atas tanah.

"T-tidak," suara dōbutsu perempuan itu parau. Ia panik melihat langkah Suigetsu. "Jangan mendekat. Aku tidak mau dibawah olehmu." Ia menatap penuh horror pada Suigetsu yang sedang merogoh saku celananya. "Kumohon jangan. Aku tidak mau jadi bahan penelitian mereka," suaranya penuh ketakutan.

"Diam!" tegas Suigetsu. Lalu menyuntikkan sebuah cairan pada tengkuk perempuan itu, seketika itu dia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Kening Sakura mengernyit. "Bahan penelitian katanya?" tanyanya heran.

"Tenang saja," Suigetsu menoleh pada Sakura. "Dia hanya ngelantur," ujarnya sambil menyeringai –menyeramkan bagi Sakura karena pria itu memiliki gigi yang tajam.

"Err.. Sasuke, apa pria itu bisa dipercaya–" baru saja Sakura menoleh untuk bertanya pada Sasuke, ia mendadak malah ditodong –lagi-lagi– oleh Sasuke dengan pisau kecil andalannya itu.

"Kau sudah terlanjur masuk dan terlibat dalam masalah kami. Sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya tapi kau tetap saja keras kepala dengan keingin tahuanmu itu." suara Sasuke terdengar sangat tegas beserta dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau tidak bisa lagi mundur kali ini. Ikut... atau mati?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa-apaan ini? Padahal dia kan baru saja membantu? Kenapa lagi-lagi dia diancam? Sakura pikir mereka sudah berteman bukan? Sejak perkenalan secara resmi tadi malan, pikiran Sakura tidak salah kan kalau ingin membantu temannya? Apa Sasuke sudah gila?

"Kau gila yah?" dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura tanpa adanya rambu-rambu peringatan terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tersinggung dan malah semakin marah? Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya malah membuat mata emerald Sakura nyaris keluar karena terkejut. Uap putih keluar dari kulit Sasuke, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak menguap seperti terbakar, Sasuke meringis lalu menutup mata.

Pisau itu lagi-lagi terjatuh di hadapan Sakura. Dalam satu detik, bunyi 'BUPH' dan kepulan asap muncul disertai dengan tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam pandangan Sakura.

Hilang...

Dalam sekejap...

Meninggalkan seragam Okayama Gakuen yang kempes dan terjatuh ke atas tanah

"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan kehisterisannya melihat kejadian 'lenyapnya-Sasuke' begitu saja di depan matanya sendiri. Ototnya langsung melemas dan mengantarnya ikut jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Di hadapan setumpuk pakaian seragam Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak...

Tunggu...

Ada yang bergerak dalam tumpukan seragam itu?

"A-a-a..." dia bahkan bingung harus berkata apa.

"Ya ampun," keluh Suigetsu melihat seluruh kejadian tersebut.

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, yang anehnya malah menampakkan nyengir khasnya pada Sakura tanpa ada rasa khawatir sama sekali.

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa menghilang?" tanya Sakura bingung. Perasaan takut yang luar biasa menjalar dalam benaknya, entah kenapa dia merasa ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Oi oi, tenang saja. Sasuke masih ada di hadapanmu kok." dengan santainya Suigetsu menunjuk tumpukan seragam Sasuke yang sejak tadi bergerak.

Sakura makin bingung dan tambah heran. Tidak mau bertanya lagi dengan orang tidak jelas seperti Suigetsu yang baru saja dia temui itu. Sakura berinisiatif untuk membuka seragam Sasuke. Perlahan tangannya terjulur dan dengan cepat mengangkat seragam Sasuke.

Seekor burung elang berkoak di baliknya. Burung elang dengan bulu hitam putih, persis sama dengan warna sayap elang Sasuke. Dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam, menatap Sakura sekilas, sebelum ia terbang, jauh, keluar dari rumah kaca tersebut.

Sakura hanya bisa menganga dibuatnya.

"Yah. Itu tadi Sasuke," kata Suigetsu sambil terus nyengir. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya dalam mode 'Genuin'nya."

"Genuin?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura dengan innocen-nya menggeleng.

"Itu sebutan bagi seorang dōbutsu yang daya tahan tubuhnya sudah memasuki batas minimum. Dia yang menggunakan kekuatan dōbutsu, juga memiliki resiko terhadap tubuh manusia-nya itu sendiri. Semakin banyak dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, semakin banyak pula energi dalam tubuh manusianya itu tersedot, dan jika sudah mencapai batas minimumnya, otomatis tubuh manusianya menghilang. Dan boom!" Suigetsu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat barusan. Si dōbutsu itu akan berubah dalam bentuk hewan aslinya. Karena Sasuke dōbutsu elang, maka dia berubah jadi elang," jelas Suigetsu.

"Lalu? Apa dia bisa kembali ke bentuk semula?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja," Suigetsu mengangguk yakin.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Selama dia tidak mati dalam mode Genuin-nya, maka dia bisa kembali dengan sendirinya. Hanya saja dia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengembalikan energi manusianya sendiri."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tergantung, dari kekuatan dan daya tahan tubuh dōbutsu itu sendiri." Suigetsu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Seingatku, kalau dalam masalah Sasuke sendiri, paling cepat tiga jam lagi ia akan kembali ke wujud manusianya."

Sakura hanya bisa menganga mendengar itu semua.

* * *

><p><strong>*#~+Dōbutsu ~#*<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura pun kembali ke sekolahnya, dengan cara 'diam-diam' seperti saat ia membolos tadi menggunakan kaki kelinci-nya, melewati dinding pembatas di belakang gedung sekolah. Dia kembali tepat ketika jam istirahat di mulai, itu artinya ia sudah membolos empat pelajaran hari ini. Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa ia malah rela meninggalkan pelajarannya hanya untuk mengikuti Sasuke? Di mana anak laki-laki itu sekarang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi elang dan pergi entah kemana?<p>

Pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Kiba kembali dimulai di depan kelas. Kedua anak itu memang sudah sering bertengkar sejak tingkat smp. Ada saja yang menjadi akar permasalahan diantara perkelahian mereka, bahkan sekecil atau sepele apa pun itu, kaduanya cepat sekali tersinggung, memulai perdebatan dengan saling melempar umpatan penuh kebencian, dan tak jarang mereka akan berakhir terengah-engah di tengah lapangan setelah bertanding sengit permainan basket. Untungnya mereka tak pernah berakhir dengan adu jotos. Seperti biasa, teman sekelas terlalu malas atau pun menanggapi pertengkaran mereka, kecuali Hinata, teman sebangku Kiba. Gadis pemalu itu hanya bisa berdiri di belakang Kiba, mengeluarkan sepatah atau dua patah kata pelerai dengan suara kecil yang tentu saja tak bisa menandingi suara keras Naruto maupun Kiba. Poor Hinata.

Jam istirahat baru saja akan berakhir, dan Sakura baru saja memasuki kelasnya dengan berjalan sedikit linglung ke bangkunya. Yang berada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bayangan Sasuke ketika ia menguap dan tiba-tiba menyusut ke dalam seragam sekolah, berubah menjadi elang lalu terbang entah kemana. Bagamana bisa? Pertanyaan itu terus berulang dalam pikirannya. Kalau Sasuke bisa berubah seperti itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura juga akan berubah menjadi kelinci kecil yang tak berdaya bukan. Dan, jika saja... andaikan saja... Sakura berubah menjadi kelinci di saat Sasuke juga berubah menjadi Elang. Apa yang akan terjadi? Elang bertemu dengan kelinci? Binatang pemburu karnivora bertemu dengan daging empuk kelinci? ? ?

Sakura mendadak merinding sendiri dalam kengerian. "Tidak-tidak-tidak." ia menggeleng panik.

"Oi. Sakura!" Ino terpaksa harus menyentil jidat lebar Sakura untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ittai!" ringis Sakura sambil mengusap jidatnya yang memerah. "Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan? Dari tadi kami memanggilmu dan kau sama sekali tidak sadar? Hallo~ Forrehead! Kau bahkan sekarang duduk di meja. Di mana pikiranmu saat ini, hah?" sindir Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura yang duduk di meja, bukannya di kursi.

Sakura segera berdiri. Ia lalu memaksakan sebuah cengiran malu-malu di wajahnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Matsuri terkikik geli melihatnya. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan kencanmu?" tanya Matsuri dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa? Kencan?"

"Sudahlah, jangan berlagak polos dan berusaha menutupinya dari kami," sahut Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Semua sudah jelas. Kau dan Sasuke sama-sama bolos dalam dua mata pelajaran, menggunakan alasan ke kamar kecil agar bisa kabur dari pelajaran Iruka sensei tadi, iya kan?" tuding Ino.

"Itu tidak–"

"Lama sekali kalian pergi. Memangnya kalian ngapain saja?" tanya Matsuri sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya dan menyeringai, yang entah kenapa terlihat mesum.

"Apa yang–"

"Jadi dimana?" kali ini Ino yang memotong, ikut tersenyum mesum seperti Matsuri. Gambaran kilas balik ketika ia memergoki Sakura yang ditindih oleh Sasuke yang topless di dalam kamarnya kemarin berkeliaran dalam otak Ino, dan lama-lama mulai berimajinasi menjadi You-know-that. "Kalian melakukannya di mana? Kamar mandi atau atap sekolah?"

Sakura yang masih bingung dengan pikiran teman-temannya dan segala tudingan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Sakura, hanya bisa mengatakan, "A-atap..." tanpa berpikir panjang lebih dulu. Bukannya tadi mereka memang pergi ke atap sekolah. Tapi yang pasti apa yang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan berbanding jauh dengan segala imajinasi Ino maupun Matsuri.

Namun tetap saja, itu telah membuat reaksi menghebohkan untuk dua sohibnya itu. "Kyaaaaa! Sakura! ! ! Kalian benar-benar melakukannya di sekolah!" Ino histeris.

"Huwaaa... sulit dipercaya..." Matsuri bahkan nyaris meneteskan air mata. Memulai aksi melodrama seperti dorama yang sering ia tonton.

"S-sakura, kau..." Tenten yang juga ikut tertular, tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

"What?" Sakura masih tidak 'ngeh' sama sekali. Sebelum ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, sebuah suara kepakan sayap beserta teriakan kepanikan siswa menginterupsi pikiran Sakura. Ia berbalik, entah kenapa suara kepakan sayap yang sekilas terdengar itu begitu familiar.

Suasana di kelas mendadak langsung bergemuruh panik, dan teriakan seseorang yang memperingati mereka untuk segera merunduk. Suara kepakan sayap semakin jelas terdengar, beserta dengan sehelai dan dua helai bulu hitam dengan putih di ujungnya, jatuh di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju kelas Sakura. Dan Sakura terpaksa menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan keterkejutan yang melanda, ketika 'seekor' burung Elang terbang masuk ke dalam kelasnya, mendarat di meja guru.

Kemunculan burung Elang itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas langsung terdiam, termasuk perdebatan Naruto maupun Kiba yang pandangannya jatuh pada burung Elang tersebut yang bertengger dengan gagahnya di meja guru.

Mata onyx Elang itu yang begitu tajam menatap seluruh penjuru kelas, sampai pandangannya jatuh pada rambut merah muda yang begitu mencolok di antara siswa lain.

Sakura melotot terkejut. "K-kau!" ia menunjuk Elang itu dengan lantang. Sakura tahu betul itu adalah Sasuke yang berada dalam mode Genuin-nya. Masih teringat jelas gambaran Elang berbulu hitam dengan putih di ujungnya itu dalam memori Sakura, dan kini Elang itu malah terbang kembali ke kelas dan bertengger di meja guru.

Reaksi Sakura yang mencolok itu menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas. Terlebih lagi ketika Elang itu malah terbang menuju Sakura, dan bertengger pada lengan Sakura yang tadi terangkat untuk menunjuk Elang tersebut. Sakura nyaris jantungan dan mati di tempat, tapi untungnya Elang itu hanya diam bertengger di lengannya tanpa mematuk atapun mengeluarkan suara apapun, seolah-olah Elang itu menjadi jinak dan tenang berada di sisi Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura sedikit tenang, dan terpaksa merelakan lengannya untuk terus terangkat. Ia tak mau membuat Elang itu marah dan malah mematuknya.

"Apa itu hewan peliharanmu Sakura?" salah satu teman sekelasnya bertanya.

"I-ini Sasuke-" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya begitu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ouh, betapa cerobohnya ia dan keceplosan menyebutkan nama Sasuke secara terang-terangan begitu sambil menunjuk Elang di sampingnya.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara menyahut dengan nada curiga.

"Kyaaaa!" Matsuri mendadak teriak histeris mengejutkan semua orang. Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat, takut jika saja rahasianya terbongkar. "Kau bahkan menamai hewan peliharaanmu dengan Sasuke?" seru Matsuri tak percaya.

Sakura tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau malah tidak dengan Matsuri.

"Auw Sakura. Kau begitu manis..." Matsuri menambahkan lagi dengan nada menggoda.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku," Sakura menggeleng. Namun ia benar-benar sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

"Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran olahraga, Sakura," Ino memperingati. "Kau harus menyembunyikan hewan peliharaanmu itu sebelum ada guru yang melihatnya."

"Ah, kau benar. Aduh. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura panik.

"Pergilah duluan ke ruang ganti olahraga, nanti kami akan menyusul. Cepatlah!" pinta Tenten.

"B-baiklah." Sakura mengangguk. Ia lalu berlari keluar, dan anehnya, Elang itu juga ikut terbang dan mengikuti kepergian Sakura.

Sebagian besar murid mulai mengabaikan kepergian Sakura beserta 'Elang'-nya. Namun ada berberapa orang, yang menganggap hal itu dengan serius. "Mungkinkah..." sebuah suara lirih terdengar dari seseorang.

* * *

><p><strong>*#~+Dōbutsu ~#*<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura menutup pintu ruangan ganti olahraga, dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia lalu berbalik, menengadah ke arah Elang yang sekarang bertengger di atas salah satu lemari loker siswa.<p>

"Bagus," kata Sakura sarkastik. "Jadi apa mau mu sekarang. Sasuke?"

Sasuke atau Elang itu tak menjawab. Tentu saja. Mata onyx-nya memandang Sakura sebagai jawaban.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendesah kecewa. Dia lupa menanyakan Suigetsu, apakah dalam mode Genuin, Sasuke sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukannya dan mengerti apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya? Sakura masih tidak tahu lebih dalam mengenai Dōbutsu itu sendiri. Padahal dia sendiri juga Dōbutsu.

Elang itu tebang, mengepakkan sayapnya di hadapan Sakura. Seolah mengerti, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, Elang itu pun hinggap di lengan Sakura.

Sakura lagi-lagi mendesah. "Sampai kapan kau berwujud sperti ini?" keluhnya. "Dan kenapa malah menempel padaku terus?" tanyanya heran. "Temanmu kan bukan hanya aku saja. Ada Suigetsu juga. Lagian, sebelum bertemu denganku, apa kau juga sering menempel begini dengan seseorang? Kenapa kau jadi lebih menyusahkan ketika berubah menjadi Elang?" Sakura terus mengomel.

Sampai Elang di sampingnya itu mendadak menguap, mengelurakan uap putih dari sekujur tubuh Elang tersebut, Sakura berhenti mengoceh dan melotot terkejut. Lengannya mendadak terasa ngilu karena berat Elang itu bertambah. Tubuh Elang itu berkedut-kedut tidak jelas. Dan sedetik kemudian, cahaya menyilaukan tersebar dari tubuh Elang itu, memaksakan Sakura menutup mata, lengannya tak kuat lagi menahan berat itu sehingga ia terjatuh. Itu terjadi terlalu cepat dan Sakura sendiri tak bisa merespon dengan baik ketika sebuah beban berat seolah mendorongnya. Membuat tubuh Sakura terjatuh, terlentang di atas lantai dengan beban berat yang menimpanya.

"Aissh. Ittae!" keluh Sakura, meringis. Sekujur punggung dan kepalanya terasa begitu ngilu membentur lantai. Terlebih lagi dengan beban berat yang menindihnya.

Sakura nyaris hilang kesadaran. Namun begitu ia merasakan hembusan nafas berat di sisi kepalanya, memaksa pikiran Sakura untuk berkumpul sepenuhnya dan fokus dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kepala Sakura menoleh dengan ragu. Berbagai dugaan mulai merambat dalam pikirannya. Dan ternyata ia benar, begitu melihat kepala Sasuke yang tengkurap di sisi kepalanya. Sakura tidak bisa menoleh sepenuhnya, karena jarak kepala Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan pipi tembennya yang menempel pada sisi pipi Sasuke.

Menyadari posisinya yang ditindih oleh Sasuke, membuat Sakura sedikit sulit bernapas. Apalagi menyadari Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri, terlihat dari matanya yang tertutup dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar begitu damai.

Tangan Sakura yang terlentang, bergerak, hendak mendorong dan menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dari atasnya. Tetapi, begitu tangan Sakura menyentuh bahu telanjang Sasuke, menyadarkan Sakura akan satu hal yang begitu besar.

Mata Sakura membulat lebar. Meski ia belum melihat sepenuhnya. Tapi Sakura sudah begitu yakin. Apalagi ketika mengingat kembali, saat Sasuke berubah menjadi Elang, bukannya waktu itu seluruh seragam Sasuke yang tertinggal itu dibawa oleh Suigetsu. Sekali lagi mengingatkan, SE-LU-RUH pakaian Sasuke.

Jantung Sakura berdegub begitu kencang. Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat di wajah cantiknya. Ia tak begitu yakin apa ia harus bergerak menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke setelah mengetahui bahwa...

.

.

.

...tubuh Sasuke dalam keadaan naked sedang menindihnya saat ini, dan juga tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Benarkah Sakura berada dalam posisi beruntung atau malah tidak?

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p>*Krik-krik* (bunyi jangkrik)<p>

Dini: Errr…. Jadi sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan fic ini?

Sasuke: Haruskah itu dijawab? *bernada sinis*

Naruto: Huachim! Aissh... terlalu banyak sarang laba-laba di sini. Lama-lama tempat ini bisa berdebu dan semakin lapuk jika terus diabaikan seperti ini.

Matsuri: Dini-chan Kejam... *menatap dengan mata berair*

Dini: A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk–

Ino: Apa? Mau mengelak lagi?

Sakura: Kali ini kau ingin beralasan apa lagi, hah?"

Kiba: Jangan membuat orang lama menunggu dan mati penasaran! Dasar baka!

Dini: I-iya, maaf minna-san. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi–

Tenten: Tapi apa? Kau mau menerima hukuman dari kami begitu?

Dini: Apa? Hukuman?

Sasuke: Tentu saja. Kau pikir bisa seenaknya gini terhadap kami.

Naruto: Benar Teme. Kita beri hukuman saja dia. Beraninya melantarkan kita seperti ini!

Dini: T-tunggu dulu *berjalan mundur* aku bisa menjelaskannya.

Sakura+Ino: Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan *merenggangkan otot2 lengan*

Dini: T-teman-teman, apa kalian tega.

Kiba: Memangnya siapa temanmu?

Dini: J-jahat... *mewek* a-a-aku ... Kyaaaaa! *lari*

Naruto: KEJAAAAR! ! !

Dini: TIdaaaaak! Siapa pun tolong akuuuuu!

...

Hinata: err... apa sekarang aku boleh bicara?

*krik-krik* (jangkrik menyahut)

Hinata: baiklah, tak ada orang di sini. (sibuk mengejar dini). Ahh... kertasnya nyaris lusut semua. Ehm.. begini minna-san. Terima kasih bayak atas Reviewnya. Dan kami semua mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, tak sempat membalas semua review baik dari kalian. Tapi meski begitu Dini tetap membacanya kok. Sekali lagi, Gomenansai Minna-sa!

**~Dini~**


End file.
